


put on your sunday clothes!

by Lulu_chaos_incarnation



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Actor is a dramatic bitch, Alternate Universe, Bing is a good boy and i hurt him, Bing just wants Google to be okay, Bingle - Freeform, Dark is a neat freak, Fluff and Angst, Google's cold heart started warming up the moment he met bing, M/M, My first fic, Romance, WALL-E AU, What am I doing, author is an asshole, bing is cute, space, the extensions have decided that Bing is a precious bean that deserves love and affection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 22,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_chaos_incarnation/pseuds/Lulu_chaos_incarnation
Summary: Bing is responsible for cleaning a waste-covered Earth. One day, he meets another robot and falls in love with him. Together, they set out on a journey that will alter the fate of mankind.a wall-e bingle AU.
Relationships: Bing/Google, Dr.Iplier/the Host, Yancy/Eric derekson/Illinois
Comments: 26
Kudos: 103





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> the characters personalty are inspired from @docter_discord ego manor series so go check her out.
> 
> also this is my first fanfic so please be gentle
> 
> also if you want to know what bing looks like in this au here's the the link  
> https://lulu-chaos-incarnation.tumblr.com/post/189848269157/this-is-how-bing-looks-like-in-my-bingle-wall-e-au

_Out there is a world outside of Yonkers,_

_way out there beyond this hick-town, Barnaby,_

_there's a slick town, Barnaby!_

_Out there, full of shine and full of sparkle!_

_Close your eyes and see it glisten, Barnaby!_

_Listen, Barnaby!_

_Put on your Sunday clothes,_

_there's lots of world out there!_

_Get out the brilliantine and dime cigars!_

_We're gonna find adventure in the evening air!_

_Girls in white in a perfumed night where the light's as bright as the stars!_

_Put on your Sunday clothes we're gonna ride through town,_

_in one of those new horse-drawn open cars!_

_We'll see the shows at Delmonico's and we'll close the town in a whirl!_

_And we won't come home until we've kissed a girl!_

Bing sang along the song that was playing from his speakers as he walked though the abandoned city that had once been full of life. After finally arriving to his destination, he opened his stomach and put lots of trash into it before closing it.

A few seconds later he spits out the cube of trash into his arms and puts it in a pile of trash cube.

It was his job after all to collect trash, turn them to cubes, and make a pile of trash cubes.

When he put another trash cube in the pile he felt something crawling onto his hand "oh! little bing! what's up little dude? found something interesting?" Bing asked the cockroach, little bing went back to the pile of trash and stood atop a trash cube that had something round and shiny in it.

The shiny thing catches Bing's eye and he pulls it out with enough strength that it hits his face "****!" Bing exclaimed, rubbing his face in an attempt to lessen the pain.

He examines the shiny plate thing he had in his hand and looks up to see the sun setting "time to go home little dude" he said as he put the shiny plate thing inside his orange backpack that had even more things inside of it.

He put his backpack on his back, put on his roller blades, and held out his hand to little bing. The cockroach climbs up Bing's arm and sits at his shoulder. After making sure that the cockroach is secure and comfortable, Bing goes down the stairs of the giant trash cube building that he had built.

Bing rolls down to city, passing by many abandoned BNL buildings,BNL commercial screens, and a bill bored showing "bin-g: working to dig you out!".

While roller blading Bing notices that the ride is a bit bumpy and realises that the wheels are too worn out to even use anymore, then again, he had been using these pair for 4 years now, so it was bound to happen.

So Bing decided that on his way home he'd visit the abandoned skate park to get new roller blades. A really long time ago, he would have hated to even think about going there, but it's been years and he's over it now.

When he arrived he started digging through the abandoned skate equipment, trying to find working roller blades. After a few minutes of digging Bing found something better than roller blades, a skate bored!

"holy ****! I hadn't used a skate bored in years! the last one broke when i tried to do a crazy trick shot that tore my arm off but it was fine since i got a new arm from a dead bin-g." Bing exclaimed, not concerned by the fact that he was rambling to a cockroach since he had no one else to talk to.

He put the skate bored down onto the ground and tested it. It works!

Bing -who was filled with excitment- used his new skate bored to skate his way back home.

On his way home, bing come across a commercial advertising the BNL axiom and wondered when will the humans come back. After all, it gets lonely when the only people you hang out with are yourself and a pet cockroach that can't repile to you because it's a cockroach.

After few hours, Bing finally made it back home. It was a dusty old bin-g transport truck that was dirty on outside, but home at the inside. He pulled a lever and a hatch opened up .

Once inside, Bing turned on the chirstmas lights to reveal the inside which had random items lining the shelves, items Bing collected over the years.

Bing put his skate bored down onto the wall and went deeper into his home. He took his favorite cassette tape from the toaster and put it into the cassette player. A video of an old musical played in an ipod and he pulls out a glass screen that made the video on the ipod bigger. He already watched it a million times but he can never get sick of it.

Bing takes off his back pack and took out the shiny plate thing he found. He looks back at the video and sees the humans put their hats on their heads and take it off constantly while they dance. "maybe it's a hat" he says, not sure of what it was. 

He then took out a colorfully mixed cube and puts in that 'colorfully mixed objects shelf' and a spoon that looks like a fork or is it a fork shaped like a spoon? he didn't know so he just puts it between the fork cup and the spoon cup. He then pulls out another one of those tiny metal square things and pulls a lever that brings another set of shelves so he can put it with the other metal things.

He walks back to the glass screen and sees his favorite part of the musical, it had two humans holding hands while singing at night. He pushes the record button on his logo and watches in awe, this part has always been his favorate. He looks down to see his hands that are holding each other, and for millionth time he wishes he had someone with him to talk to.

Later that night, He goes outside to shake the dust off his bag.After that he looks up at the sky to see the stairs shining above him and presses the play button on his logo. The romantic song he heard before starts playing out of his speakers. 

He felt relaxed, he felt happy whenever moments like these happen, moments when the sky was clear enough to see the stars, when everything was quiet enough for him to play music, moments like this one are what made him think for a minute that he isn't alone.

Then suddenly his alert alarm goes, ruining the moment he was having as it warned him of the sandstorm that's coming. he goes inside to close the hatch and sees Little Bing outside "LB come inside" he told his little cockroach friend. Little bing, of course, came inside to avoid the harsh winds of the sand storm.

Bing then opened a twinkie for his friend to eat and sleep in, it didn't matter if the twinkie is expired or not, since the Little Bing was a cockroach. Bing goes to lay down in his hammock to sleep, he knows he doesn't really need but he likes doing it.

He starts swinging the hammock gently. He isn't sure why, but he has a feeling that tomorrow is gonna be a better day.


	2. day at work

_Beep beep beep_

Bing groaned as his charge meter beeped, that meant he needed to charge.

He stumbled out of his hammock and hit the wall "ow" he groggily says. He then tries to put on his boots and sunglasses before going tiredly outside to charge.

* * *

When the charge meter chimed, Bing closed his solar panel, he felt more awake now that he was at full charge. He went downstairs to get his things and go to work.

When he arrived he put on his bag and grabbed his skate bored. Now ready, he heads off to work......

...and accidentally steps on little Bing.

"AHHH" Bing screams, horrified by what he had done "oh nonononono" he crouches down to look at what he had done. His pet/friend, smashed by his boot, all because he didn't see where he was going. 

But before he could start crying, little Bing popped back to life like nothing happened, " oh thank god!" Bing exclaims, relieved that his friend was alive. "LB stay behind me I don't wanna step on you again little dude" he says.

He skates to his destination with his new skatebored to do his job.

When he arrived he immediately started making trash cubes and putting them in a pile of trash cubes.

However, whenever Bing finds something that catches his eyes, he tries to see if he should keep it and add it to his collection or throw it away, and today he found alot of interesting things that he put in his bag.

He found a set of metal things that jingle when shakes them and when he pressed a button on it, somewhere in the distance a car alarm chirps. He then found a paddle ball but it kept hitting his face so he threw it away. He then found a box that had a shiny ring in it " cool!" he says as he throws out the ring and keeps the case. He also found a rubber ducky, a bobble head doll, an old boot, and a trophy. At one point he found a fire extinguisher but when he turned it on foam blasts at his face "oh s**t!" he exclaims, he then throws it far, far away from his bag.

He still, of course, kept making trash cubes -he can't just stop doing his job, it's his job!- but then he finds a blue fridge bigger than himself "I wonder what's inside?" bing asked himself. He then takes off his sunglasses and slices the fridge's door in half using his laser eyes.

When he finished he looked inside and saw... a small green plant."whoa" he said entranced, He never saw anything like it, it was so small and green. he then carefully digs out the soil around it with his hands and gently puts it into the old boot he had found earlier. 

He likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that this chapter is short but I was really sick and I needed to rest so yeah
> 
> Link to my Tumblr  
> https://lulu-chaos-incarnation.tumblr.com/


	3. The spaceship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is what google looks like  
> https://lulu-chaos-incarnation.tumblr.com/post/189880243937/this-is-how-google-like-in-my-bingle-wall-e-au-he

"Whelp, that's it for today, time to go home" bing said as he and his little cockroach friend made they're way home. 

When they arrived bing was just about to sort his new items into his collection when he saw a small red dot.

Curious, bing crouched down to touch it and just as he was about to,"what the f**k!" bing exclaims in surprise as the dot races away from him.

He puts his bag down as he walks over to where the dot is now. when he reached it,he tired to touch it again, but the dot once again runs away from him. Now determined, bing runs after it like a cat chasing a mouse, the dot then stops suddenly only to spin around him a couple of times before running off to who knows where. "oh, it's on!" bing chases it again, not aware of the other red dots that are following him.

bing is so focused on catching the dot, that he doesn't notice that said dot lead him into the middle of a polluted expanse. The dot did ,however, stop, and bing took this opportunity to grab it, but he can't, for the red dot is just light. He did, however, notice that the ground is shaking and was it getting brighter?

bing then look ups only see three suns descending on him!?!

Afraid for his life, bing screams and runs for it, but a column of fire blocks his way to safety. He tries running the other direction, but another column of fire appears, and a third column appears, trapping him with no way out.

bing looks at the ground in panic, and an idea comes to his head. without hesitation, he digs his way to the ground as fast as he could while the heat is rising.He finishes digging just as the flames carpet the ground.

.....

It's quiet.

Shaking with fear, bing slowly pokes his head out of the hole he dug himself into, and sees a lot of smoke covering everything. Seeing nothing that can harm him, bing climbs out of his hole, only to bang his head on a giant metal thing."ow" bing says as he drags the rest of his body out of the hole carefully now that he's aware of the.... what **did** he bang his head onto?

Getting out from underneath the big metal thing, bing looks up to see "a spaceship?" he says confused, it can't be the humans, this ship is way smaller than the axiom, but if it's not the humans than who?

Like it heard his question, a small door on the underside of the ship opens, scared that whatever comes out might hurt him, bing looks around for a place to hide only to come the realization that there's nowhere to hide. So with no other option, he curled into a ball in an attempt to make himself smaller. just then, a device lowers to the ground on a long stem and when it landed on the surface of the earth, it scanned it's surroundings . curious on what it might be, bing uncurls himself to take a closer at the strange device.

When the device finished scanning it's surroundings, it unfolded itself and a capsule descended from the chute in the stem and a robotic arm emerges from the device and grabs the capsule and moves it to the ground. curious again on what might be inside of it, bing moves closer and hides behind the device as another robotic arm comes out to enter something (a password?) onto the pad that's on the capsule and when the arm was done, it went back inside the device, and the capsule opens to reveal...

...a robot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i'm being evil by ending this chapter with a cliffhanger but i realized how good the ending is, so yeah.
> 
> link to my tumblr  
> https://lulu-chaos-incarnation.tumblr.com/


	4. google

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> google comes to earth aka bing almost dies way too many times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whelp this is the moment you all have been waiting for. i hope i did a good job.  
> this is what google looks like by the way  
> https://lulu-chaos-incarnation.tumblr.com/post/189880243937/this-is-how-google-like-in-my-bingle-wall-e-au-he

Bing was speechless, he had never seen anything more beautiful than that robot. He felt heat rise into his face, his heart was beating so fast like it might pop out of his chest.

Blue (Bing didn't know his name so he was just gonna call him blue until further notice) then started looking around and scanning things.

To anyone, he would look like an average robot, but to Bing, he looked like an angel sent from above, even tho seconds ago he arrived on a spaceship that almost killed- wait a minute is the ship taking off again?

"OH S**T!" Bing shouted as he started digging again, wanting to stay alive as the ship's engines roared back to life, the ship then took off to the sky, never to bother Bing ever again.

Bing poked his head out of the hole the second time today to see Blue fly high up in the air. He started to fly around the expanse like a graceful bird, doing a few loops before breaking the sound barrier, flying past Bing.

"whoa" Bing said, still hypnotized by Blue's graceful flying as he climbs out of his hole and hides behind a bolder to have a closer look as blue descends gently to the ground.

Bing slips and blue **instantly** shoots a laser through the bolder with cold and dangerous eyes. Seeing nothing there, blue turns his back to scan more of the planet.

 **' _This is the third time today that i almost died_ ' **bing thinks, still hiding in the remains of the bolder shaking uncontrollably.

* * *

Even tho blue almost killed him, bing still followed him around, trying to be as quiet as possible so he won't be blasted into pieces, and sees blue scanning the area he was in, and every time blue moves, bing follows.

blue was scanning a pile of tires while bing hid. he did, however, pale at sight of little bing innocently approaching blue. " little dude, don't!" bing whispers " he may be handsome but he will kill you if you approach him!" but to no anvil, little bing was still approaching blue even tho bing kept whisper warning him not to.

When the insect finally arrives at his destination, blue turned around and blasted it with the laser cannon. Bing was horrified but before he could start crying, little bing hops out of the smoking hole that blue shot unharmed. _**' i swear, that cockroach is immortal.'**_ bing thinks , relieved that his little friend is alive.

google found the insect interesting, it somehow survived his laser cannon, so to get a closer look, he extends his hand out and lets the little cockroach crawl up his arm. even tho its not what he's looking for, he still likes it. He wonders briefly what his brothers would think before the cockroach crawls up his neck, tickling him, he giggles since there's no one here, it's just him and th- someone else is chuckling.

Without hesitation, google picks up where the sound is coming from, locks on target, converts his arm into a laser gun, and shoots.The figure behind pile he just shot, moves to another pile, and he shoots again. This keeps going on until he shoots the last pile.

bing looks around and sees that there's nowhere left to hide, so in a one last attempt to protect himself, bing curls into a ball, shaking with fear.

"who are you?" bing hears blue ask him, he peeks out of his knees to look at blue, and wonders how the hell blue still looks handsome pointing a laser gun at his head.

"who are you?" blue asks him again, and it was that moment that little bing chose to crawl down blue's gun, bing reached his hand out to let LB hop down on it, and prays that blue wouldn't shoot him.

Google scans the robot, since he won't tell him his name, and discovers that the robot is a bin-g and is pretty much harmless. since he isn't what he's looking for, he turns around and leaves.

* * *

even tho google pointed his gun at him, the Bin-g still followed him around like a stray dog or something. He didn't try to shoot him again since he doesn't really ruin anything, but it is annoying when a random robot you just met follows you around and never leaves.

Google was just scanning through the market when he spotted the bin-g robot spying on him. when he caught him, he tried running the other direction but hit a bunch of shopping carts causing an avalanche of them to chase him down, so he ran until he reached the exit doors, and tried pulling open " WHY WON'T YOU F**KING OPEN???" he said before being crushed by the avalanche of shopping carts, and few seconds later google heard a small "i'm okay". since he didn't find what he was looking, he left the market to go look somewhere else.

Later that day, bing was still following blue around, he was, after all, the first person he saw in centuries. blue flew past him and landed onto the ground, and when he went to check on him, he fell from where he was perched and hurt himself. bing checked himself for injures, and saw that he only scratched himself, stood up, and walked over to where blue stood. when he arrived, he discovered that blue had his eyes closed and waved his hand in front of his face to see if he's asleep. "huh" he said "he sleeps exactly like i did before i had emotions."Since blue wasn't waking up anytime soon, bing went to make his gift to blue.

When google woke up, he had to take a double take on what he saw in front of him. It was trash sculpture of himself. He's pretty sure it wasn't here yesterday, so he guesses that the bin-g robot built it. Unimpressed, he turns his back and hovers away, not noticing bing kicking a pile of pipes in frustration before they all roll on top of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope i did a good job on this chapter  
> link to my tumblr  
> https://lulu-chaos-incarnation.tumblr.com/


	5. The sandstorm

Google scanned a car engine, a port-a-potty, an apollo capsule, and a freighter holder, and they were all negative. He was starting to get frustrated. He needed to find at least one sign of life to complete his primary objective, but all he keeps finding is trash everywhere he goes.

Google was about to blow up when suddenly, a crane magnet pulled him towards it. oh, you've got to be kidding me he thought as he tried flying away from the crane magnet, only to fail.

Google, now furious, pulls his arm back, converts it into a laser gun, and blows, not only the crane magnet but the entire ship up!.

Google then flew down to a nearby dredged anchor and slumps against it. He gives up, he can't find a single sign of ongoing life on this planet. Every time he and his brothers are sent out to search a bunch of different planets they fail no matter what, and his extentions try to convince him that it's not their fault that they can't find any sign of ongoing life but he isn't supposed to fail, he's supposed to be perfect!.

He notices the bin-g robot approaching him and is now sitting next to him, seemingly nervous. He then cleared his throat.

Google figured he could speak to him for a while "hello" he said as he turned to face the bin-g robot who jumped in surprise, Google scrolled through a variety of languages.

"ما هو هدفك الأساسي? Was ist dein Hauptziel? 당신의 주요 목표는 무엇입니까 ?" he asked in Arabic, German, and Koren but the bin-g robot just answered with a bewildered look.

Google then finally landed on English "oh wait, I understand English! what were you trying to say again?" he asked finally understanding the other robot "what is your primary objective?" Google asked, even tho he already knew the answer he wanted the bin-g bot to ease up a bit, and talking about primary objectives usually calm robots down.

"oh um," the Bin-g bot said as he looked around nervously before gathering a bunch of trash, opens his stomach, puts the trash in his stomach, then spits out a tiny trash cube that fell apart very quickly, "ta-da!" the bin-g proudly said, " I usually make bigger cubes that don't fall apart, but there isn't much trash around here to do that. What about you dude? what's your primary objective?" the Bin-g bot asked " that's classified " Google answered quickly.

"oh ok, sorry I asked" the bin-g bot replied apologetically, "it's ok, what's your name?" Google asked since he didn't want to keep calling him the bin-g bot, "it's bing but without the dash between the n and g" bing answered "bing" Google said, testing the name out, bing sighed and was he blushing? it's probably because of the fire he had started.

"Google" he answered before Bing could ask him his name. "wait a minute, Google is your name?" bing asked and google nodded "like the search engine?" Google was confused "What?" what was Bing talking about? "I don't know much about it but back when there were still a few humans who still lived on earth, they used a search engine called google to answer a lot of questions or to access some websites and that's all I know about, so yeah" Bing explained.

Now Google was not only confused but also a little annoyed that he was named after a goddamn search engine, and was Bing was laughing at him?!

"Why are you laughing?!? I just discovered that I'm named after a search engine! my primary objective has nothing to do with a search engine and yet my name is Google?!?!" Bing just laughed harder, orange tears coming down his face from how hard he was laughing. 

Google wouldn't admit, but he was beginning to warm up to Bing. He wasn't like anyone he had ever met. He was interesting, he was different, it was almost like Bing actually had feelings.

Emphasis on almost, there's no such thing as a robot with feeling after all.

* * *

Bing knew that he looked like a lovestruck puppy whenever he follows blue but he couldn't help it! blue is the first robot he's seen in centuries! even if he's kinda scary, especially after blowing up an entire ship in rage.

Still, when Bing went to check up on him, he looked miserable, sad, like he just gave up and Bing was worried, he didn't like seeing the other robot frown so he sat next to him and tried gathering up the courage to talk to him.

But blue beat him to it and asked him about his primary objective, to which he showed him how he could make trash into trash cubes. However when he asked blue what his primary objective, all that he said was that it's classified, which probably means that it's so important that he has to keep it a secret.

Bing then told blue his name and it sounded beautiful when blue said Bing's name but his smile was even more beautiful. Blue then him his name was Google and when Bing told that Google was a search engine's name the look of annoyed confusion made him laugh so hard he started crying.

Eventually, Google just ended up pouting which was an adorable look on his face, and after a few seconds, Bing stopped laughing completely when he heard his alert alarm and spotted a gigantic sandstorm behind google.

"Google!" he shouted as he grabbed Google, but then Google converted his arm into a gun thinking that Bing was attacking him "hey watch it! don't come any closer" Google threaten.

"Behind you!" Bing yelled pointing behind Google as the sandstorm got closer. Google then turned around finally noticing the sandstorm just as it hit both of them at full force.

Disoriented and lost, Google called out for Bing in hopes of finding him. He felt something grab his arm and heard Bing shout "FOLLOW ME!" before being dragged away by him.

He just hopes Bing knows where they're going.


	6. the plant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka bing tries to impress his crush by showing him all the stuff he found

When the door opened, Bing pulled google inside and closed the door behind them. "phew, that was close" bing said, relieved that he and Google had made it back home, speaking of who "are you okay?" he asked."I'm fine" Google coughed out " where are we?" and it was that moment that Bing chose to switch on the Christmas lights he had put around his house"well Google," Bing said with excitement in his voice"welcome to my home".

Google looked around and was taken aback by how liveable and cozy Bing's home was, there were random items lined up on the shelves. It was almost like...no, don't think like that.

Bing looked up from what he was doing to see Google pointing his gun at billy the singing fish. He rushed there as fast as he could to clam Google down "that's just billy the singing fish! he can't harm you!" he said, trying to clam Google down. Google then put away his gun and looked at Bing "I apologize for my behavior, the fish... surprised me" he apologized "oh, it's fine, I actually wanted to show you some of the things I collected over the years since we're gonna be here for a while" Bing replied as he handed him an eggbeater "this is an eggbeater, you spin the lever to spin the spiny thingies" he said before he walked away to get something else.

Google tested the eggbeater and wondered if it could go faster so he ended up breaking it from how fast he was spinning the lever. He heard Bing walking over to him and since he didn't want to be kicked out, he hid the broken eggbeater by putting it on a nearby shelf just as Bing arrived.

"What's that?" he asked, noticing the strange plastic thing covered in bubbles "look" Bing then popped one of the bubbles on the bubble wrap and they made a pop sound "wanna try? its fun" Bing asked, clearly wanting Google to try it. "I'm going to try this purely for research purposes, not because it's fun," Google said coldly as he took the bubble wrap "whatever you say, man" Bing replied as he went to get something else to entertain his oblivious stubborn crush.

The moment Bing turned his back, Google popped all of the bubbles, he couldn't help it, it was so infectious to pop. "hey Googs, what-" "did you just call me Googs?" Google interpreted Bing, curious to know why he would call him that. "oh, yeah it's a nickname" Bing replied, hoping that the nickname didn't make Google mad "I know what a nickname is, I just want to why you gave me one" He said, after all, people give nicknames to their friends and Bing doesn't see him as a friend "because we're friends" he stands corrected " I almost killed you when we first met and you consider me as your friend?" he responded "..... yes" Bing answered, "anyway, do like glasses?" "sure they look nice but I don't need them" he answered Bing, although he would like to wear them for the aesthetic "here, try them, I think they'd look nice on you," Bing said as he handed Google some glasses and a mirror.

Once Google put them on, he looked at himself in the mirror and liked what he saw "may I keep them?"Google asked, he truly likes how they look on him" sure, I have tons of them anyway and I mostly wear my sunglasses for aesthetic" Bing answered, ecstatic that Google like them, they did look good on him.

"Oh, I found this lightbulb a few days ago" he said as handed said object to Google and went to get his hello dolly tape from the toaster before coming back to see the lightbulb on in Google's hand "hold this for a sec" he told Google as he gave him the tape and took the lightbulb to look at it closely before looking back at Google to see he had unspooled the tape " MY TAPE!!!!" he exclaimed before taking it back from the now sorry robot and fixes it before putting it back into the VCR "please work, please work, please work" he prayed that the footage wasn't ruined since it's one of the only tapes he has.

"oh! thank God!" Bing said, relieved that the tape wasn't ruined, "I'm sorry, I didn't I wasn't supposed to do that" Google apologized, feeling a weight on his chest "it's fine, I did the same thing when first saw a tape"Bing said, and it was true, he almost ruined the damn thing " anyway, this is hello dolly, it's a cool musical from the 1960s" he explained "hm, interesting" Google says as he scans the screen.

Bing then interprets Google's scanning by awfully dancing in front of Google with the shiny plate he had found a few days ago "now, you try" he encouraged him.

Bing's dancing was awful and while Google was better, he hopped up and down so hard, he was shaking the truck with him so Bing had to politely stop him "how about we try a different move?" he said before spinning in a circle with his arms out " now, you try" Bing, once again, encouraged, surely nothing bad would happen. But when Google copied him, he spun way too fast and accidentally hit Bing hard enough to send him flying into the ceiling.

When Google stopped, he looked around for Bing and discovered that he was on the ceiling and when Bing pushed himself, he fell into a pile of other things he had and when he stood up, Google saw that his sunglasses flew off and that his left eye was dangling out of his socket from a wire. Google gasped with concern and reached out hands to Bing " I'm sorry! I didn't-" he didn't mean to hurt him "hey it's o̷̭̐k̷͕͝a̵̙̿y̷͖͒" Bing tried to reassure him as he stumbled around and hit the rack of shelves before feeling his way to the buttons and rotates them until he gets the one with his spare eyes and replaces the broken one with a new one. He then tests them out "see! everything's fine!" Bing says almost as if nothing happened, But Google still felt the weight on his chest get heaver even tho the only thing on his chest is his T-shirt, it doesn't make sense! Bing's okay and it was an accident!.

Before he could dive deeper into his thoughts, he felt a hand on his shoulder "Hey, it's okay! Accidents happen, why do you think I have so many spare parts?" Bing said softly, and that's when Google looked at bing's eyes. The sclera was black like his and the irises were amber-like but what shocked him the most was how sincere they looked.

Bing was a default.

It all made sense now, the seemingly useless items on the shelves, how quick he was to think of him as a friend, Bing had emotions!

"can I ask you something personal?" he asked Bing "shoot" Bing answered, putting his arms behind his head "how come you're a default?" he asked, he didn't know how some robots become defaults since everyone who knew wouldn't tell him "a what now?" Bing asked, confused " a default is a robot or android who thinks that they have emotions, how come you have emotions?" he asked again "oh! um, that is personal, I don't really like talking about it " bing said with a sad look, dropping his arms down " I understand" google replied And then they just stood in awkward silence.

"welp, I'm going to go find my sunglasses" Bing said going to where he probably he dropped sunglasses. That was awkward, he hoped Google didn't think of him badly for having feelings. He found his sunglasses after a few secounds and put them on, he felt much better now and turned around to see Google holding one of those tiny metal boxes that he found "you have a lot of lighters" Google stated "that's what they're called?" Bing asked, approaching Google before said andriod flips it open and ignites a flame.

Bing froze, he didn't know it could do that, he looked at Google and saw that he had a peacefull smile on his face, he looked so beautiful!. Bing felt heat rise in his face as he heard 'it only takes a moment' play in the background. He looked at Google's hand and mustered up the courage to timidly reach out his hand to his...and turns google and looks at him.

"oh! look at floor! what a lovely floor!" Bing blurted out as he pointed at the ground _WHAT THE F**K AM I DOING?!?!?!_ he thought as Google went to the tv to scan it again and Bing kept staring at him, still blushing, when he remebers "oh! Googs! I have something else I need to show you!" he said, excitement clear in his voice before he rushes back to rummage through his shelves. 

Google chuckles as he watches a drum hits Bing in the head before turning back to look at the lovers on the screen. There was something about Bing that just made him feel warm on the inside . he felt a tap on his sholder and turned to see Bing holding a little thing in an old boot and scans it...a plant.

He immediately locks on it and drops the lighter, his stomach opens and a tracktor beam snatchs the plant away to store it inside him and he shut down completely with only his logo glowing green.

Bing was stunned, what the hell happened? "Googs? you okay?" he said as he waved his hand in front of his face "Google?" he said concerned, he knocks on Google's chest...no response. Now Bing's worried as he puts his ear to Google's chest and his core is still running but he's still not responding! "Google?!" Bing panics as he gently shakes Google but there's still no response.

"GOOGLE?!?!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plz tell me what you think in the coments.  
> link to my tumblr  
> https://luludrop811.tumblr.com/


	7. first date

When the morning sun rose, Bing carried Google's statue like body up to the roof of his home and placed him on his charging spot to charge, sat next to him, and waited with a worried face, Google just needed to charge, that's it! And it's not like it'll take long, Google just needs a few minutes and he'll wake up, and if- **when** he wakes up, Bing's going to ask him out on a date, they'll be together, he'll tell him that he loves him, Google will say it back, he won't be alone ever again, and everything is going to be okay! he just needs to wait.

He just needs to wait.

* * *

Turns out Google might need more than a few minutes to charge.

It has been 4 days and Google still hasn't woken up yet, and in those 4 days Bing didn't leave his side, ever. Even tho he never replies, He kept taking to Google about everything, skating, his job, that one time he accidently ripped out his arm, and right now the weather "you know, I think it's going to rain" Bing stated, looking up at the gray clouds in the sky "come on, let's get inside" he said as he carried Google down with him.

It's been a week since Google shut down and Bing was worried " alright, it's obvious you're in a f**king coma and I have no idea on how a plant can cause someone to go into a coma" Bing ranted, pacing back and forth in front of Google who was still sleeping "unless!" Bing suddenly stopped "something's wrong with your battery and that's why you're in a coma!" Bing then had an idea pop into his head " stay right there" he said as he ran down to his home to get the equipment he needed for his idea.

He came back with a crowbar and some jumper cables in hand " alright, so I think the solution here is to give you an electric shock becuase I dont know what else to do at this point" he told Google as he opened up the panel to Google's heart battery with the crowbar before doing the same to himself and attacted the jumper cables to his his heart battery " here goes nothing" he said before he tried to connect the other end to Google's battery but an automatic defense system blows him off of the truck.

It's been 2 weeks and Bing decided to take Google out for a walk/date. He put rollerblades on Google's feet and wraped him up with chirsmas lights and pulled him along on their walk, then he took him out on a boat ride in the lake of sludge, and finally he sat down next to Google ,who was still standing, on a bench as he burned 'Bing x Google' on a trash can. Bing sighed, watching the sunset with a smile as he tried to pull out Google's hand to hold it but then it snapped back into place, traping his hand with it "OW!" he yelled out as he tried to move his hand away.

* * *

It was night when they came back home, Bing set the tv up on the roof as he tried to play pong with Google, who still wouldn't respound to him. he sighed, paushing the game with a trobled look.

"Remember when you asked me how I got my emotions?" Bing asked with sad smile " It was 2107 and I was just doing my job like the other Bin-gs" he still remembers that day like it happened yesderday " but it was raining that day and I got hit by lightning, then I blacked out" Bing paused "the next day I woke up in a Junkyard surrounded by other broken Bin-gs" he still gets nightmares about it "I was s̶c̸a̶r̶e̶d̷! I didn't want to die there but I needed spare parts! so I took some from the other broken Bin-gs " what if they were like him but they couldn't get out? "when I got out, I ran until I found an allyway and hid there".

"The next day, a human found me, I thought he was going to hurt me but...he didn't"

_"hey it's okay! I won't hurt you" he said with kind eyes as he tried to comfort the terrified andriod out of the corner. Bing looked at him, his hand, then him again "y-y-y̸o͢u pro̸-̵pr͠om̡i͢se̵?" He asked, shaking badly with fear "I promise"._

"Instead he took me to his home, told me his name was chase and let me live with him" he starts smiling, remembering all the good times he had with his best friend " he was my best friend, he taught me alot of things like skating, emotions, tapes, the look on chase's face when I unspooled his tape was hilarious"

_"DUDE, WHAT THE FUCK?!" chase shouted as he took the tape from his hand and started fixing the mess **he** made "I-I'm sorry" he apologized, tears building up in his **stupid, freaky,** amber eyes. Chase looks at him and he thinks he might kick him out "bro, it's okay, you didn't know any better" chase says, trying to comfort him " b-b̨ut͘ I ****ed up the tape from how s̢-st͞u͞p̨id͟ I am" he said as glowing orange tears started falling from his face when he felt chase's arm wrap around him "Bing, it's okay, accidents happen, why do you think I have a fixy tape thing?"_

His smile turns into a frown, however, from the next thing that came out of his mouth "but the earth was getting worse and worse, the air wasn't breathable anymore, more humans were d-d͏-̵dyin̷g̛ a͏nd͡ ̛c-̛chas̨ȩ-" he started crying, this is exactly why he hates telling this story.

"My best f͠-͠f-f-fr̨ie͠n̸d҉ died and it was probably because I didnt do m͢-̵m̨͞-̴m̶y͡ j-̷͡j͜͜-j̵͢o̶b҉ r̨̧-̸ri̛g̵̴h͟t̸! and now You're in coma and i-̧i̧t̷'̸s̸ a-all ͞my-y f̶-͟f̵aul͘t̵-u͡lt̢!" he broke down, crying because his best friend is dead, because Google isn't waking up! because he can't anything right!

He cries all night, with no one there to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I yelled "Bing is a good boy and I'm hurting him!" while writing the last part


	8. The axiom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how dark looks like in my au  
> https://lulu-chaos-incarnation.tumblr.com/post/190160496562/this-is-how-dark-looks-like-in-my-bingle-wall-e-au  
> how Author looks like in my au  
> https://lulu-chaos-incarnation.tumblr.com/post/190160513432/this-is-how-author-looks-like-in-my-bingle-wall-e

Bing exited his home with his backpack on, and skate bored in hand. He wasn't doing his job for 2 weeks and Google doesn't seem to waking up any time soon. He Checked on Google one last time, who's still in a coma "I'm going to work!, i'll be back before dark!" Bing yelled before he droped his skatebored on the ground and skated his way to his work site.

Bing wasn't being his usual self as he worked, he didn't smile, he didn't put on any music, and sometimes he'd stare at a trash cube he recently made before putting it in a pile. He then stops in front of a small pile of trash cubes and looks at Little Bing who was sitting on a trash cube looking worried "I know dude, I'm worried too but I don't know what to do anymore" he told the cockroach, who was not only worried about Google but was also worried about Bing.

Bing pulled out his lighter from his pocket and ignites a flame with a sad expression, and kept looking at the flame until rush of wind blows the flame out, he hears a distant rumbling and looks at the direction of his home, only to see a bright glow lowering to the ground "oh s**t".

Bing skated on his skate bored as fast as he could, shouting "OH****OH****" with litte bing clinging on his sholder for dear life. He sees the same ship the put Google here picking him from the roof "GOOGLE!!WAIT!!GOOGLE!!" he shouted as the ship lifted Google up into the ship's cargo hold. Bing reaches the end of a collapsed bridge ramp as he watches Google disappear into the ship before the cargo doors slam shut.

Bing goes down the bridge before noticing little bing tagging along with him, he leads the cockroach to the top of the bridge "LB, stay" the insects mopes but listens, satisfied that the cockroach wasn't moving, Bing skated down the bridge and saw a ladder on the ship, got off his skate bored, and climbed up the ladder. He was half way on the ladder, when the ship's engines turned on, he held on to the ladder for dear life and screamed when the ship took off to space. 

He stopped screaming when he noticed how it suddenly got quiet, he opened his eyes (he closed them when he started screaming) and looked back at his planet, it may not look like how he'd seen it in pictures but he was still at awe with it. 

He almost floated away from the ship but he grabed on to ladder and kept climbing up. Eventually, he arrived at the top of the ladder and looked inside the window to see Google, who was still asleep "Google! oh man, I was so worried about you" Bing said, relieved that Google was safe and sound "you know, the stars look more beautiful out here than in the pictrues" he said as he pionted at the stars.

He then noticed the other androids sleeping next to Google, they looked like him but in different colors " are those your brothers? I didn't know you had brothers!" he said, his face beaming " hi! my name is Bing, I don't know what you're names are, so I'm just gonna call you guys Red, Yellow, and Green since you guys are in the same condition as Google except your logos aren't glowing green, but if you guys were awake, you'd probably love the view, there are so many stars" Bing kept rambling for most of the ride about random things, the only time he would stop talking was when he'd silently admire space.

After a few days, Bing saw that they were approaching something, he thought that it was a planet at first but he then realised that it was a giant spaceship.

The Axiom.

The recon ship heads straight towards it as two tug-rockets guide the ship inside, it locks on to the gaint braces that are on deck, and gravity comes backs and knocks Bing off of the ship and onto the scaffolding of the front brace.

The entire room then came to life with robotic arms doing things to the ship. Bing then turned around to see Google and his brothers suspened in a horizontal rack, Bing tried to reach out his hand to Google but a robotic arm comes down and picks up Google and lowers him down below.

A box rises up and Dark and the rest of the cleaner droids come out of it before Dark suddenly stops "wait" he said, waiting for the floor path to appear "okay, now we can go" he told the other cleaner droids when the floor path appeared.

They file out on the path and stand ready as the crane-bot lowers Google Blue onto the ground and Dark notices that he's wearing glasses. Dark sighs, takes the glasses off of Google's face and puts them in his apron's pockect, he'll give them back later, he just didn't want Author to see them. Dark then scans Google, makes a disgusted face on how dirty he is, and starts cleaning with his crew.

Bing sees the crane grab Red and figures out a way to get down to Google, so when the crane came back to grab Yellow, it grabbed him instead since he was posing as Yellow and put him down with the rest.

Dark saw that instead of Oliver, the crane got a different andriod. Confused, he scanned the orange android and was horrified at how filthly he was "what the fuck?!" Dark exclaimed, he didn't even know who the andriod was but he was gonna clean the hell out of him. With a determind look, he began scrubing full force.

Bing didn't know what the short android was doing, so he just backs away, leaving a trial of dirt which seems to make shorty (that's what Bing was gonna call him) mad "what the fuck is wrong with you? you made the floor dirty!" he says as he scrubs the floor with fury in his eyes. When he was done, Bing made another mark just to see how shorty would react.

Dark, once again, cleaned the mark that the orange droid had made, pointed at the floor and looked at the other droid "you see how clean this floor is! it stays clean! now I don't know who you think you are-" "I'm Bing" Bing interupted "But you shouldn't go around leaving filth behind! got it?" Dark ranted but then Bing, for amusement, wiped the bottom of his boot on Dark's pants, Dark loses it, and scrubs his own pants.

Dark was about to lectrue Bing on how important being clean is, until he saw Author and his stewards arrive, and went to stand at attention with his cleaning crew before he saw Bing stand back up with the Googles.

When Author arrived with a shark-like grin, he began scanning each Google like he always did every year, he scans Green "negative" he said as he moved down the the line, he scans Bing "ne-wait a minute" he said as he went back to see that there was nothing there since Bing decided to hide behind Google out of fear of the golden eyed android

" where the hell is Yellow?" he asks the cleaning crew with a puzzled look on his face "up there" Dark answered, pointing up to where Yellow was "you gotta be fucking kidding me, did the crane experince some sort error?" he said with annoyence as he pulled out his electric notebook and pen, and started writing commands for the crane to bring Yellow down.

Author Then scanned Yellow and Red who were both negative. But when he scanned Google, instead of being negative, it was positive "code green?!" Author yelled with a surprised look as the entire dock went to code green and a hover transport glides up to Author so he could drive it with the stewards right beside him.

This was happening way too fast for poor confused Bing, he just arrived here only wanting to make sure that Google was okay, when suddenly the crane-bot loads Google onto the hover transport "Google! wait for me!" he shouts as he chases after them, not wanting lose sight of them.

meanwhile, the cleaning crew go back to their hold, all except Dark, who noticed the filthy tracks that Bing left behind him, which were were outside of the floor path.

Now Dark always tried his hardest to follow the rules of the axiom but he really doesn't like the idea of a dirty android running around the axiom making a mess of things, and... he already broke some of the rules for his friends, so why should he care about stepping out of the floor path?. He looks between the floor path and the tracks, closes his eyes, takes a deep breath...

...and jumps out of the floor path.

He opens his eyes and sees the nothing bad happened. Dark lets out a relieved sigh, turns his scrubbing brush into a broom and begins his journey of cleaning up after Bing.


	9. the humans

Bing had no idea how nobody noticed him behind the hover transport in the elevator, but he didn't really care since that meant he could stay right next to Google. He's still worried about Google, but maybe these guys want to help? "it'll be okay, Google, I'm here" he whispered quietly as he kept petting Google's hair until the elevator's doors opened to reveal dozens of robots speeding along a multi-lane passageway, all of them following glowing lines.

Bing's head whips back and forth, trying to process everything. He doesn't notice Goldie (nobody introduces theirselves to him, so he might as well give them ridiculous nicknames) and Google's transport merge into the traffic without him until it's too late.

"oh ****! WAIT!" Bing called out to them but they didn't hear him, so the only thing he could do was to follow them "here goes nothing" he said as he sticked out his foot out into the traffic, and instantly causes a robot pile up "I'M SORRY!!" he yells as he guns it, boncing off of other robots like bumper cars.

He looks around for a bit before spotting Google's transport down hall, going up a ramp "GOOGLE! WAIT FOR ME!" Bing shouted as he chased after them. He goes up the ramp and nearly hits something, he goes around it and discovers that it's a hover chair with ethier an alian or a human inside it. It most likely a human, except it was large, round, and soft- like a big baby wearing a red jumpsuit.

The human had a holographic screen inches away from his and he was talking to another human, but when Bing looked the other way he saw the same human that other human was talking to. They were talking to eachother, both unaware of the other's presence. Bing exits the hallway to the economy class courtyard and sees hundreds of humans inside hover chairs "oh my god" Bing said as he moved on forward to find where Google's transport went.

The humans looked like the ultimate forms of couch potatoes and none of them noticed Bing, who was standing out like a rainbow in a black and white world. He kept walking around until he goes through another tunnel to see a city-sized, mall-like place, all under a gaint dome that simulates the sun and sky with a BNL logo on the sun.

Bing now felt gobsmacked and lost, he felt like a lost kid looking for their parents, except he was 700 years old and he was looking for his friend/crush. "hey drink-bot" a human who was hovering next to him said as he tried to hand off his empty drink to Bing, who shies away, but the human keeps reaching out his cup farther " here, take the cup, take the cup-- whoa!" the human said as he fell onto the floor and flailed like an upside down turtle who couldn't stand on his baby legs. Bing did, however, take the cup out of his hand and placed it on the floor awkwardly.

Bing watches as two stewards arrive to block the accident by redirecting the hover chairs. Nobody was helping the human, the other humans didn't even notice and kept driving past, while the stewards just stood next to him repeating the pharse "please remain stationary. A service-droid will be here to assist you momentarily". He felt bad for the human and lifted him from behind back onto the chair with ease.

The human looked like he didn't know how to react so bing being Bing introduced himself like he does with everyone he meets " sah dude, I'm Bing" he said with a friendly smile "I'm Mark, thanks for helping me" the human, Mark said "say, have you seen my friend, Google around?" He asked, looking around for said android "uhh, no, sorry" Mark said just as Bing spots Google's transport about to bored a monorail "Google! byeMarkitwasnicetomeetyou!" Bing shouted quickly as he ran to where Google was "bye Bing" Mark said with a small wave.

Bing leaps onto the the last car just as it took off. The monorail passes by dozens of places and at one point the other passengers change from red to blue jumpsuits, which took bing Bing by surprise. He looked to past the passenger next to him to see Google on the other side. He tried to sneak behind the passenger blocking his path but her chair goes back, crushing Bing in the process. He gets out and sees no way of getting past her, so he tries to politely get her attention "um dudette? can you please move?" he asked politely but she didn't notice him, she was too busy talking to someone on her holographic screen.

Bing then tried to fold back her speaker headrest but accidently broke it off. The human's holoscreen turns off and her jumpsuit turns back to red, she looked around like she was seeing the world for the first time before her gaze fell on Bing looking at her " sah dudette! I'm Bing" Bing said, happy that he got her attention "I'm Amy" she replied, she had never seen this andriod before " can you let me through please? I need to get to my friend" he asked as he pointed to where Google was "uh, sure, go ahead" she said as she moved her hover chair back and Bing moved forward to where Google rested and patted his head protectivly.

"Is your friend okay?" Bing heared Amy ask and looked over at her concerned face "I don't know, he's been like this for a month and I'm hoping the guys in the front know what to do" he answered with a worried tone until he noticed that the monorail stopped and the hover transport was moving out " bye Amy! it was nice to meet you!" he said as he walked away with the hover transport.

"Bye" Amy waved back at him, she hoped that his friend will be okay, she exited the car, exited by her newfound awareness "I didn't know we had a pool!" she exclaimed.


	10. status report

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to avoid confusion
> 
> Mark= our loveable goofy youtuber Mark  
> Marc= the Actor from WKM aka rat bastred/dramatic bitch
> 
> this is how Actor Marc looks like in my au  
> https://lulu-chaos-incarnation.tumblr.com/post/190324922457/this-is-how-actor-marc-looks-like-in-my-bingle

Benjamin's job was simple, just type in ones and zeros, and he loved his job since that's all he ever does since master would be so displeased if he stopped.

"Open it" a voice ordered, and Benjamin looked up to see Author and an unconscious Google inside a transport. He pressed a button and the elevator doors opened, Author going inside without a thank you.

It was then that Benjamin noticed an orange looking android hiding at the back of the transport. Said android looked at him, smiled, and... waved?

Benjamin, not wanting to seem impolite, waved back with a confused expression on his face as he watches the elevator shoot up into the sky.

He turns back to his keybored and tries the waving gesture some more, all while wondering how Author didn't notice the orange android that was literally right behind him.

* * *

The elevator doors open up to a control room that was dimly lit, but that doesn't seem to bother Goldie since he drove into the middle of the room while Bing sneaks into the shadows like a ninja.

Bing looked at the front of the room to see another android that just woke up and started walking towards where Google and Goldie were.

"Google came back positive" Goldie said with his arms folded against his chest while the other android took on a look of suprise on his face before it turned into anger "positive?! what do you mean he came back positive?!?!" he said furiously as he scanned Google "oh you know, he became much less of a prick and- you damn well what I mean Marc!" Goldie said with an annoyed look as he looked at Marc, who had finshed scanning and is now in front of Goldie "okay, this is fine, I can work with this" Marc said as he went from angry to clam in mere seconds "Author, take care of this while I go and wake King up".

Bing just stood in the shadows, watching the exchange, nervous but also confused at how these two hadn't noticed him in the room, when the floor suddenly opened up below him, falling into a another room.

Marc goes down the hole "King, you're needed upstairs" he said before going back up.

Bing looked around and saw portraits of human captains lined up on the wall with their years of service listed below. But then an alarm clock beeped and king (the blobby human in bed) turned over to turn it off but instead, smacks Bing's chest by mistake, making it play 

"allhandsondeck!" king yelled, half-awake as two androids came from the walls, pushing Bing away as they set to get king ready for the day. Bing saw what they were doing and started wiggling king's toes in an effort to blend in.

After another andriod put on his cape and crown on him, King moved his hover chair to the elavator, with Bing sneaking abored with him, and went upstairs.

When the elevator doors opened, king clapped his hands, and the lights turned on as a coffee maker pours a cup of coffee (with a shit ton of cream and sugar).

"Good morning, king!" Marc greeted with a smile "morning Marc" king responded before arriving to his destenation, pressing a button to move his chair forward when he couldn't reach his coffee as Bing hid under console before anyone can see him "king, the annual-" "protocol, Marc. first things" king interrapted, giving Marc the hand "computer, status report" his chair automatically goes along the console very quickly and starts his morning routine.

Bing eyes Google's still body from under the console, he wants to get to him but he can't, he doesn't want to be noticed by Marc or Author, something about them doesn't feel right.

"Okay, Marc" king said, letting marc speak "king, the annual reconnaissance-" but Marc before could finsh, king noticed the time "12:30! Marc, why didn't you wake me up for morning announcements?" king excliamed as he slingshots he chair to another part of the room "honestly, it's the one thing I get to do on this ship" he said as he grabbed a large dail, cranking it to morning time and starts his morning announcements.

When King was in the middle of his morning announcement, he noticed a flashing green button "Mrac, what's with that flashing button?" king asks as the mic turns off.

There was a pause before Marc spoke again "oh! I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't interrapt me again" he said sarcasticly "...sorry" king timidly apologized "it's alright, I'm **very** forgiving android" Marc responded with a wolfish smile "I just wanted to tell you that Google blue returned positive" he said as king moved closer to where he was "positive?" King says as Marc reactivates Google.

Google wakes up and sees that instaed of Bing's home, he's back on the axiom, He hopes Bing's okay. He stands up to salute the captain.

 _He's okay_ Bing thought as he got out from under the console, heading straight towards Google. He was so relieved that Google was okay.

King, however, was still confused as he looked back at Google "but...no Google ever came back positive...before" he said as he moved his chair towards the flashing button, it was practically calling to him, he opens the case that it was in...

... and he presses it.


	11. I missed you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Instantly, shades rise up to cover the windows, causing the room to go dark, and Bing is forced to hide under the consule again as a large holo-screen appears right above where he's hiding as a pre-recorded message played. A man -who Bing recognizes as the previous BNL CEO- started speaking "greetings and congratulations, captain! if you're seeing this, that means that your Google has returned from earth with a confirmed specimen of ongoing photosynthesis!" he said.

"That's right, it means it's time to go home!" the CEO said

"Home? w-we're gong back?" king said, looking at the screen slack-jawed as Bing tried sneaking from under the consule towards Google. Emphasis on tried since it was at that moment that a section of the consule lit up and a manual sled out into his hands.

Bing, out of panic, immediately curls into a ball as he holds the manual over his head. Somehow, both king _and_ Marc thought he was a book podium as king took the manual from him, blowing the dust off of it.

"Simply follow the manual's instructions to place the plant in your ship's holo-detector and the Axiom will immediately navigate your return to earth! it's that easy!" the CEO said as king and Bing listened closely, until Bing noticed that he had a clear shot of getting to Google.

"Now due to the effects of micro-gravity, you and your passengers may have suffered some slight bone loss. But I'm sure that a few laps around your ship's jogging track will get back in shape in no time" the CEO said as king looked at his fat baby-like legs "we have a jogging track?" he said as he looked at Marc in surprise "yes we do, I can show it to you later and maybe you can even run on it for a while" Marc answered with a egoistic smirk.

"If you have any further questions just consult your operation manual. see back home real soon." he saluted before the transmission ended. King looked at the manual and read aloud to himself "operate manual"

King cleared his throat "Manual, relay instructions" 

He waited for few seconds before he looked at it in confusion "Manual?" he asked as he shook it, at loss in what to do (Bing never thought those boomer comics would ever come true but here we are), and Marc opened the book for king since he's such a _nice_ and _kind_ Android.

"Wow, will you look at that?" Kind said in awe, he'd never seen anything like this before.

Meanwhile, Google was just watching King and Actor (Actor was a nickname that the defaults and Dark would call Marc, and eventually Google and his extensions started calling him that too). He was...anxious, not because of Author and Actor since he finally completed his objective so now they don't have any reason to berate him, he was anxious to return home.

Google froze, eyes going wide with surprise. Home? what was he thinking! Earth was Bing's home, not his, he belonged in the Axiom.

Still...

Speaking -or rather thinking- of Bing, he wondered how the orange Android was doing, was he okay? What's he doing right now? Was he mad at him? He did shut down in front of him with no explanation what so ever, so Google wouldn't be that surprised if Bing was indeed mad at him.

Just then, he felt someone tap his shoulder, and he looked down to see Bing staring at him "not now Bing" he said before he took a double take "Bing?!" he exclaimed upon seeing Bing, who somehow was here with him instead of Earth.

"Sah Googs!- woah!" Bing greeted with a tiny wave before being pushed down under the consule.

Google looked at Bing in a state of disbelief "Bing! what are you doing here? how did you even get here? not only will you get _me_ in trouble but you gonna get _yourself_ in trouble as well! you're a default for-" Google said in a hushed but angry voice, did Bing have a death wish?! if Actor or Author discover that he's a default, it won't end well for him.

But Bing wasn't listening, he was just staring Google, absolutely smitten with him but can you blame him? He missed him and his bright glowing blue eyes, his beautiful voice, etc. But over all he just... missed him.

"I missed you so _much_ " Bing said, happy at the fact Google was okay.

Google paused, now looking at him with a stunned expression, unable to comprehend the fact the words that came out of Bing's mouth "I...I mis-"

"well, let's open her up. step one, voice command, confirm acquisition" King read aloud, interrupting Google from finishing his sentence.

Immediately, a large device appears from the ceiling, scans the entire room, identifies Google, stations itself above him, it's arms unfold and position him, and a voice arm swings into king's face "voice authorization required" it said

"Uhh" King blurted.

"Uhh accepted" and with that, a button pushing arm presses a sequence of buttons on Google, his stomach lights up as King attempts to hide behind the book. everybody watches as his stomach opens up...

...and there's nothing inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and coments are appreciated :)


	12. I don't have a title, please forgive me.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Google said when he looked inside his stomach only to see it empty "where's the thingie?" king asked with a look of confusion on his face "plant" Actor corrected with equal confusion "plant, right, right, where is it? maybe we missed a step." king said as he turned away with Actor, checking the manual to see if they had missed a step.

Meanwhile, Google was freaking out over the fact that _somehow_ between when shut down and waking up, the plant had gone missing, but the question was how? "Bing!" he said with an irritated tone as he turned to him.

Bing flinches, surprised by Google's anger. Google then opens Bing's stomach before lifting him up to scan the floor beneath, only to come up with nothing. He puts Bing down before he started scaning everything else in search of the plant. "Is everything alright, Googs?" Bing asked, worried about his friend "help me look!" Google said, frustrated at fact that he lost the plant!

Bing, wanting to help Google, started looking around for the plant. He had no idea how the plant had gone missing, but goddamn it, he's going find it!

"Why don't you scan him just to be sure?" Google jumps back at attention just as Actor turned around to scan him "there is no indication that there has been a plant in there, Google's memory is faulty" Actor said with a look of disappointment that had Google looking down in shame "so, then... we're **not** going to earth?" King asked "correct" Actor answered " So, uh, i guess everything goes back to normal?" King asked again, wanting to make sure "right again" Actor answered again.

"welp, false alarm" King said, closing the manual before the entire room returned to normal "Google might be defective, Author, send him to the repair ward" king told Author, who gave him a salute in response " _Okay Google_ follow me" Author said with before Google could say anything. 

The second Author's words left his mouth, Google's body was ripped away from his control, forcing him to follow Author who had a wide grin on his face "have them run diagnotics on him. Make sure he's not malfuntioning-EAHH!" King yelled, seeing Bing on the floor, who looks up.

Everyone stared at Bing, even Author and Google (who was panicing inside) stopped to stare.

After a long akward pause, Bing stood up, walked over to King, and shook his hand "Hi! I'm Bing! nice to meet you!" Bing said with an innocent smile that shined brighter than the sun as he let go of King's hand, leaving a clump of dirt on it.

Everyone still started at Bing with a million questions racing through their heads until King cleared his throat "have Bing cleaned" King said, turning to look at Actor before going down to his room.

"Right, Bing, how about you go on and accompany Google in the repair ward?" Actor said with a cheshire-like smile as Author grabed him and pulled him along with him.

* * *

Benjamin looked up at the sound of the elevator doors opening and saw the orange android again, except he was now sitting next to the now-awake-Google inside the hover transport.

He waved at the orange android, who waved back with equal enthusiam before he turned to look at Google, who gives him the cold shoulder, refusing to speak to him. He shrinks, sad that his friend won't talk to him.

Benjamin hoped that whatever problems that they have will be solved sooner than later.

* * *

Back up at the Captain's Quarters, King placed the clump of dirt that Bing had given him in a suspended beam of light "anlyze" King said, sitting at his vanity consule as the holo-screen pulls up the analysis data it had gotten from the clump of dirt.

King didn't start to care until the he heard last word that came from the computer "Earth?" King said, curious as his eyes drift towards the globe the was on his shelf, the only thing he knew about Earth was that it was a planet that his great ancestors used to live on. 

"Define Earth" King said, and dozens of images pop onto the screen, the images were lush, green, colorful, and inviting " Earth- the surface of the world as distinct from the sky or sea" King takes it all in, and finds himself for first time in forever _fascinated_ by all of this, this _Earth_. 

"Define sea" King says, wanting to know more about this fascinating plant.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dark contines to clean up Bing's flithy trail, oblivious to everything around him as he cuts through traffic, making other androids crash into eachother.

This isn't the first time he had to clean up somebody's filthy trail, that sombody would usually be either Red or Oliver whenever they would go down to the Garbage depot to look for scraps to tinker with.

All four of the Googles would go down there but out of all of them, Red and Oliver were most likely to come out the messy. It's not that because they didn't care, but sometimes they would find rare types of scrap and go back to their quarters with said scrap so excited, that they forgot to clean theirselves up.

_Dark kept wiping away the filth off of Red, ignoring their protests "my god, Dark! we can clean ourselves up, we're not babies!" Red exclaimed, trying to escape Dark's clutches even tho he should know better "yeah, it's really embaressing" Oliver said with a yellow blush on his face, Dark had already finshed cleaning him but it was still humliating._

_"Maybe I would stop if you guys would stop forgeting to **immeditely** clean yourselves up, but instead of doing that, you dumb asses do the exact opposite!" Dark yelled, obiviously furious with them._

_"I will adimt, this is quite entertaning" Google said with a tiny smile while green was laughing his ass off._

_After a few minutes of cleaning, Red was now as clean as a whistle, Except he had a huge red blush on his face. Dark sighed as he looked at them,_ _completely serious_ _"listen, I just don't want you guys to get caught, okay?" ._

 _"If it makes you feel better, we'll try not to forget to clean ourselves up after we leave the garbage depot, right Red?" Oliver looked over at Red, elbowing him "right" Red responded, and_ _Dark could only sigh in relief._

This time however, it was an orange looking Android named Bing that had made this mess, and once Dark finds him, he's going to give him a _long_ lectrue about the importance of staying clean.

With that, Dark continued cleaning, not noticing Google's and Bing's transport driving past him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea what to title this chapter as. if you have any suggestions, please tell me.


	13. repair ward

To say Bing was not nervous was like saying that cats are not adorable.

But you can't blame him, Google's mad at him and doesn't want to talk, and every now and then the Author would stare at him with judgment in his eyes for a second before going back to driving.

"so, Bing, how did you get abored the Axiom?" the Author asked after what seemed like hours when in reality it was just a few minutes "I climbed abored Google's spaceship" Bing answered quickly, looking down at his lap while his hands were fidgeting with how nervous he was. " Why would you do that for?" Author asked after putting the hover-transport on auto drive.

Bing shifted a little. "well-" "he wanted me to give his plant back to him and _nothing more_ " Google glared at Author with venom in his eyes.

"oh really?' Author looked at him and Bing become even more nervous then before. He looked at Google, whose eyes were pleading to go along.

"oh, yeah! I definitely came here for that and nothing more, yep, it's not like I-I came here for any thing else, j-just my plant. I'm still mad t-that you lost it. I t-trusted you and you lost e-eliza, and yes, I named my plant eliza, c-cause that's how much that plant meant to me, I-I loved her alot, s-she was my emotional support plant, and you lost her, yep, totally legit" Bing lied with the confidense of a man who was caught with his hands inside of a cookie jar, in cookie factory, with his pants down, and on fire.

Google face plamed, he had no idea how Bing can manage to survive a post-apolocalpse Earth, sneak abored the Axiom, sneak into the consule room, but can't tell a lie to save his life.

Author just blinked a couple of times before grining his signatrue shark grin "you know, I was going to use your trigger words to get you to tell the truth, but this is propably the wrost attempt at lying I had ever seen" he said before going back to driving.

Bing looked Google, puzzled "trigger words?".

Author turned back to driving " _Okay Google_ explain it to Bing"

Google's Joints locked up and he turned to Bing fast enough to break a neck "Okay Google is the voice command that is used to actuate Google IRL, it is used to get the android to do whatever you want it to do" the second his body fell back into his control, he glared at Author. 

Mild horror crossed Bing's face "that's horriable, why would a human put a featrure like that in you?" he didn't like the fact that there is a comand inside of Google that could force him to do things againist his will.

"Number one, robots make robots, not humans. Number two, it's useful. Number three, sometimes Google or one of his extentions would become stubburn and force us to use it on them. But today, because of your terrible lying skills, I didn't have to use it to get him to tell the truth".

"but-" "Bing, drop it" Google interapted, turning away "please"

Bing shrunk, it's not his fault he wasn't good at lying, he had no one to practice on for hundreds of years! whenever he and Chase would go out, he would wear disguises, and he never had to lie to chase or Little Bing.

But even if messes everything up, there's one thing he won't ever try to mess up, and that's to never use Google's okay Google feature againist him.

* * *

Google was mad.

It's that simple.

He was mad at himself.

Author and Actor always expect the best from him and his extentions, since they were supposed to be perfect in every way possible. He was _so_ close to completing his primary objective, but of course, something had to go wrong!.

He lost the plant, Author and Actor think his memory is faulty, and Bing had gone abored the Axiom.

he's supposed to perfect.

Before Google could dive deeper into his thoughts, he noticed that they had arivied at the repair ward.

The repair ward is a fully automated clinic for the broken androids. But it's also a daycare for the defaults, who are kept in force field pens.

There are two things that could happen to a default.

The defaults who are more Trouble then their worth, get thrown out into space. The defaults who are easy to manage however, get put into the daycare and sometimes get expermented on to see how they work.

But the best part about the whole thing is that Google didn't have to worry about Bing getting hurt, since The defaults inside the daycare are friendly. Instead, Bing and the other defaults could propably become friends, Google could vist him on vistation day every third sunday, and introduce him to his extentions and dark.

They stop at the inspection station, and robotic arms activate to perform an I.D scan. They attach a red defect boot to his head, press a button, and put him to sleep mode.

* * *

When Google woke up, he was in the diagnostic room. He was annoyed since there is nothing wrong with him, but calm since it would improper of him to lose his temper here.

After a few tests, he turns his arm into a gun and a robotic arm easily detaches his gun arm. It then tests his circuitry, and his body lights up. It causes him to giggle from how tickleish it is. He hears a nearby sliver's (sliver shepherd is the umbrella bot in this au) umbrella let out a screech as the robotic arms attempt to fix it.

He's then washed and scrubbed, and another robotic arm deattachs his head and a circular buffer cleans between his head and body, it feels good.

However, not everything could last forever, since it was at that moment that Bing crashed through the glass doors.

"BING, WHAT THE FUCK?!?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sliver is the umbrella bot  
> also next chapter will be Bing's perspective so that's gonna be fun


	14. The defaults

"Wait! where are you going?!" Bing asked as Google was carried off to the diagnostics room. The robotic arms tried to start on Bing but he escaped before they could put a defect boot on him.

Bing ran through the ward before he bumped into another andriod "New default?! that's a surprise!" the other android said as he painted Bing's face with make up. He holds up a mirror to his face, and Bing gasps from surprise-also because he looks good-before being snatched up by a robotic arm and placed in a force feild pen between two other androids.

The android on his left -who looks like a cowboy- had a vacum that sneezed dust onto his face, causing him to have a dusty face with make up. Once he finshed cleaning the dust and make up off of his face and sunglasss, Bing looked around and saw another andriod -who had a pink mustache of all things- across the room flailing wildly before being put in a straight jacket made out of energy by the robotic arms.

Bing didn't know what was happening anymore, there were too many things happening at once. "Google!" He saw Google slide into the diagnostic room, he was starting to freak out from not knowing what the hell is going on.

"GUYS! WE HAVE A NEW ONE!" an android -the one who put make up on him and was now inside of a force field pen- shouted, and every android's attention snapped towards him, he immeditly felt uncomfortable, he never liked being stared at, especialy if it's more than one person staring at him.

"Hey newbie! wanna introduce yourself?" The android -the one who shouted earlier- waved at him from his pen that was across from his pen. 

Bing looked at him, the guy looked friendly enough and was looking at him with a welcoming smile "uh, sah dude? my name's Bing, can you tell me if Google's gonna be okay?" he was getting worried, he just wanted to make sure that Google was going to be fine. "Well Bing, it's a pleasure to meet you, and to answer your question, Google's in the diagnostics room so he'll be alright" Bing felt relieved at the news, Google was just getting repaired.

"Why youse worried about him?" an andriod on sparkle's -the guy had glitter in his hair- right asked with a suspicious look on his face "oh, well, you see here, he's my friend and a few-" "woah, woah, woah, hold up, did you just say that you were friends?" the cowboy looking andriod next him asked with disbelief written in his face "yeah, we're friends" Bing shifted his feet "yeah, and the captain of the axiom is my boyfriend, seriously Bing" Bim said with one eyebrow rasied "I'm not joking, he's my friend".

...

"...you're serious?" Bing nodded "you're absolutely positive?" Bing nodded again "holy shit"

"Care to tell us how?!" two androids that were on his right shouted, the first one -the one who was closer to Bing- had a microphone shoved into Bing's face like a reporter while the second one had a camera pointed towards him like a cameraman.

"oh, um, long story short, I'm from Earth and I lived there for years, but one day Google appeared, and at first he tried to kill me but he stopped when he relised that I'm friendly, and then we talked for a bit before a sandstrom showed up and ruined our moment. So I took him to my house -which is a truck by the way- to protect him from the sandstorm, and I showed him a bunch of things that I had collected. Then I showed him my plant and all of the sudden, he starts to freak the **** out, he snatches the plant from me, puts it inside of his mother****ing stomach, and shuts down. I tried waking him up for 2 weeks but nothing happened, so i gave up and went to work, but then I see a ****ing spaceship coming from the distance taking him away, so I run back home with LB -LB is my pet cockroach- holding on for dear life. I arrive and tell LB to stay behind since it's too dangerous to come with me, and I start climbing up the ladder on the spaceship, and then it takes off to space." Bing rambled while the two other androids filmed him.

"wow, that's amazing" the android with the microphone said with awe in his eyes, "thanks, um, what's your name?" Bing asked.

"That's right, we haven't done our introductions!" Bim flashed a smile "I'm Bim Trimmer, I'm a beauty droid" he pointed on the andriod on his right "the guy with the black and white pants is Yancy, he's a caretaker droid, he may look tough outside but he's soft on the inside" Yancy just crossed his arms and looked away.

Bim pointed at the andriod in the straight jacket "That's Wilford, he's a massage droid and is basically the dad of this place" Wilford tried to wave but remebered he was in a straight jacket.

Bim pointed at what looks like an adventurer android "that's Illinois, he's a teacher droid and over confident" Illinois made a finger gun gestrue. Bim pointed at the Gaint pirate looking andriod on his left "that's captain Magnum, he's also a caretaker driod, he gives great hugs. The guy next to him is Dr.iplier, he's a Docter droid and he's real snarky. next to him is his boyfriend, the host, he used to work with Actor as his right hand man -he's the auto pilot and his real name is Marc but we call him Actor becuase he's a bitch- but compared to Author, he was pretty nice to everyone, but one day Actor found out he was a default, so he ripped his eyes out and threw him in here with the rest of us".

"The host asks Bim trimmer if he had to tell the newcomer about the Host's origin?"

Bim looked at Host "you and I both know that he's going to ask why you look like Author, so it's best to get that out of the way. Moving on, on your left is Ed, he's a Vacum droid and a dick" Ed flipped him off.

"Next is Eric, he's a waiter droid and an angel that needs to be protected at all costs, he's also in a poly relationship with both yancy and Illinous. The blonde guy next to him is Randell, he's a droid meant to carry heavy things and has chill vibes. Now, the two guys on your right are the Jim twins, the one holding the microphone is RJ since he's a reporter, while the one holding the camera is CJ since he's a camera man. There's also sliver, who's an umbrella droid, but he's in the diagnostics room so he can get his umbrella fixed".

Bing blinked "that's... alot of androids" Bim sighed "you're right about that".

Bing looked at the blurry glass doors that led to the diagnostic room and saw a familer silhouette "hey look, it's Google!" it was then that a silhouette of a robotic arm grabbed Google's arm...

...and ripped it off.

"WHAT THE ****!!!" Bing screamed in horror, he thought Bim said Google was gonna be repaired, not tortured!

"What's wrong?!" Illinois asked with concern "THEY'RE RIPPING GOOGLE'S ARM OFF!!!"

" _What?!?!"_ they all look towards the blurry glass doors and true enough, it does look like Google is getting his arm ripped off.

"Okay, I think I speak for everyone when I say, that's fucked up" Randell blurted out.

"Everyone listen! there's probably a reasonable eaplanation for this!" Dr.iplier tried to calm everyone down, but that didn't work since the next thing Bing saw was Google screaming due to being electrocuted.

"Holy shit they're actually torturing him" Wilford was honsetly surprised, Google didn't seem like the type to break rules, so why was he getting torured?

"They're beheading him! they're actually cutting his head off! I can't watch this anymore, I've got to do somthing!" Everyone watches with shock as Bing fires his cutting laser at his pen's force field and the barrier shorts out, causing him to tumble towards the floor and land on his play button which causes Put on your sunday clothes to start playing.

"DON'T WORRY GOOGLE, I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU!!!" Bing runs towards the glass doors fast enough to crash through them.

"BING, WHAT THE FUCK?!?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written


	15. Freedom

Google didn't know what caused Bing to crash through the glass doors like a maniac, take his separated gun arm, and point it towards the orderly arms -and judging by the look on his face- he doesn't realize that he's holding the gun backwards. 

"Listen dudes, I don't like causing trouble, but if you don't let Googs go right now, then I'm going to **** **** up!" Bing's hands were shaking as he held the Google's gun arm. not only was he furious at the fact that his crush/friend was getting tortured, he was also nervous since He didn't know how to shoot a gun -well, he did but he never had to- but right now desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Bing, put the gun down" Google slowly reached out his other arm towards Bing and his weapon, trying to calm Bing down before he does something he might regret. He would've succeeded if the orderly-arm next to him didn't lunge itself at Bing, causing him to panic and shoot.

Time seemed to slow down as the laser blasted through the repair ward before hitting the repair ward's control panel, causing it explode.

Everyone stares at Bing with shock as he turns off his recorder since this was an inappropriate time to play music "BING!" Google shouted with fury, causing Bing to flinch.

The orderly-arms all shut down as every pen's force field disappered. The defaults all look at eachother for a moment in disbelief.

And then, they started to cheer loudly.

"WE'RE FREE, BITCHES!"

"YEEHAA!"

"This is a bit overwhelming!"

"A bit overwhelming? Yancy, this is great! we're free! Eric, you, and I, we can actually be with eachother without any force fields holding us back! WE CAN EVEN GO ON ADVENTURES TOGETHER!"

"I-I agree with Y-Y-Yancy, t-this is o-o-overwhelming"

"Kid, I could actually hug you now, this is best thing to ever happen to me"

"Host, are you okay?!?!"

"THE HOST TELLS DR.IPLIER THAT HE'S CRYING FROM HOW HAPPY HE IS!"

"WE'RE FREE, JIM!"

"I KNOW, JIM! THIS IS AMAZING"

"PALS, I'M HAPPY BUT I'M STILL STUCK IN A STRAGHT JACKET"

"SHIVER ME TIMBERS! WE'RE FINALLY FREE!"

"CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHO THE HELL IS THIS ORANGE GUY IS?!?!"

At that moment, the mob of defaults rush in the diagnostics room -breaking the glassdoors even more- and lift Bing onto his shoulders. They carry Bing out of repair ward with sliver right behind them because 1. they're technically his family and he would follow them to the ends of space and 2. he still wants an explanation.

Google watched in shock, this day just kept getting worse, he really hopes that he won't be thrown out into space for this mess.

With that, Google files after them.

The mob of defaults stampede through the halls of the Axiom, disrupting traffic while still carrying Bing over their heads. suddenly, they stop in front of a barricade of stewards.

"Oh shit"

They drop Bing in front of them, but he cowers in fear. "Show them what you're made of, Bing!" one of the jims -RJ- push him closer to the stewards, but he just can't stop shaking.

"Bing! give me my arm back!" Google catches up to the group, he files over to Bing, takes back his arm, and reattaches it back to where it's supposed to be.

Google realizes that the stewards are about to fire suspension beams, so without a second thought, he grabs Bing and files as far away as he could while the rest of the defaults run over the stewards.

They go through various hallways before being surround in one hallway by random androids. Google looks at holoscreens lining up the walls and sees a picture of him and Bing with the caption 'rogue androids', the stewards must have taken the picture just when he was reattaching his arm.

"DID YOU JUST MAKE ME INTO A CRIMINAL WHILE STARTING A REBELLION!?" Google was furious, he couldn't believe that Bing would do such a thing! "I'm sorry!" Bing felt guilty, he just keeps messing everything up.

Google notices the defaults running up to them with the stewards hot on their trail. he garbs Bing and flies over to a porthole chubby to hide there. The stewards pass by without noticing them. 

Google sighed in relief, thankful that they haven't been caught...yet. He knows that Bing can't stay here, he keeps causing too much trouble, to the point where Actor might actually throw him out into space himself. He could try to hide Bing, but he'll eventually be found anyway, so what should he do?

"Googs, are you okay?" Bing asked with concren while blushing -an orange color on his face- from how close Google's body was to his. "I'm alright, I just...need to think" Google looks out the window of the porthole and sees the emergency escape pods, a light bulb lit up in his head, he could just send Bing back to Earth! Sure, the default might not like it, but it's for his own good.

The emergency pods need a key for someone to access them. Luckly, he knows someone who has one of those. "I have an idea, let's go" He grabs Bing and flies to his destination. 

He just needed to convince the others that Bing was worth the trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> order of who said what in the "WE"RE FREE" cheer
> 
> "WE'RE FREE, BITCHES!"= Bim
> 
> "YEEHAA!"= Ed
> 
> "This is a bit overwhelming!"= Yancy
> 
> "A bit overwhelming? Yancy, this is great! we're free! Eric, you, and I, we can actually be with eachother without any force fields holding us back! WE CAN EVEN GO ON ADVENTURES TOGETHER!"= Illinois
> 
> "I-I agree with Y-Y-Yancy, t-this is o-o-overwhelming"= Eric
> 
> "Kid, I could actually hug you now, this is best thing to ever happen to me"= Randell
> 
> "Host, are you okay?!?!"= Dr.pliers
> 
> "THE HOST TELLS DR.IPLIER THAT HE'S CRYING FROM HOW HAPPY HE IS!"= The Host
> 
> "WE'RE FREE, JIM!" "I KNOW, JIM! THIS IS AMAZING"= The Jims
> 
> "PALS, I'M HAPPY BUT I'M STILL STUCK IN A STRAGHT JACKET"= Wilford
> 
> "SHIVER ME TIMBERS! WE'RE FINALLY FREE!"= Magnum
> 
> "CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHO THE HELL IS THIS ORANGE GUY IS?!?!"= sliver
> 
> <><><><><><><>  
> Anyway, that's all I have for today. I hope you guys liked this chapter. please leave kudos and coments.


	16. The extentions

Bing had no idea where Google had taken him.

They hadn't said a word to eachother during the entire ride -or flight, since Google had flew- and he thinks that Google might still be mad at him. He has every right to be mad at him, Bing did accidently start a rebellion while making Google look like a criminal in the eyes of everyone on the axiom.

But that's not all, Google had said he had an idea but had never told him what said idea was. All he had done was grab him, stealthly fly through a couple of hallways, and end up in front of a metal door with a big red, yellow, green, and blue G logo.

Bing turned to Google "Googs, can you tell me where we are, man?" in responce, Google grabbed his shoulders with a stern expression and looked at him straight in the eyes "Bing, listen, and listen to me carefully. Behind this door are three androids -they're my extentions or brothers, whatever you want to call them- that can help us, _if_ I can manage to convince them that you're worth the trouble. They probably hate you since you started a rebellion while making _me_ into a criminal-" "It was an accident, I'm sorry!-" "They probably won't _care_ if it was an accident or if you're sorry! They _will_ dismantle you if you even try to say something! So in order for this to work, I'm going to need you to be quiet and let me do the talking, understand?" Bing quickly nodded "Good".

Google let go of him and turned towards the door. He knew there was a 55% chance that the others are gonna give him an emergency pod key and a 45% chance they'll try to turn Bing in while trying to convince Actor to forgive him. Emphasis on try since he wouldn't let them do such a thing, he lo- _cares_ about Bing to let anything bad happen to him. Which is why it's best for him to return to Earth.

He took a deep breath and knocked.

...

The door opened and a pair of hands grabbed both him and Bing, pulled them inside, and were now engulfing them in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh thank god you guys are okay! You had us worried _sick_!" Oliver cried, crushing Google and Bing even more "Oli, put them down, you're curshing them" Red said as he closed the door "oh! sorry" Oliver put them down with a sheepish smile.

Google was shocked, not because Oliver had hugged him but because he had hugged Bing too. He thought that Oliver, Red, and Green would hate Bing, not because of Bing himself, but because he had made Google into a criminal while starting a rebellion.

Bing, however, looked around the room. It had four charging pods lined up against the back of the room, each pod a different color. it also had two desks on the left wall, and two other desks on the right wall. There was also a door on the right wall between the two desks. Over all, the room looked pretty neat.

"Well,hey there, Cutie. I'm Google Green but you can just call me Green" Green approached Bing with finger guns.

Bing took one look at Green and broke down into tears "I'm sorry! P͟͏-͘͟p̢-̡̕p-͜͝p̶͜l͞͡e̕͢͠ee̸̴̶a͢a̷as҉͝e̵̛ ̸̧ḑ̸͟-҉d̷̡o̸on͘'͝t ͏̨d҉҉͜is̸-̵̵dįs҉͠m̛͢a͢a͢͟n͡t͠҉le ̵̨me̶e̷̡e̡,͢ ̢III͘͟I̵ ̨͠͠d-͞d-͞d̛i҉dn't̨ ̵̶̶me͡eȩa̡a̶̵n̶͢͢n t͏͢͏-҉͜t͠͏̢-̧͘t͏̡o̡҉o͟͝͏ǫ̨͟oo̸͞ ͝m̷̢-̛͏m͘a͏͘a̴̸k͡e̴e̷ ͏͏̵G̶̷o͘͟o̡͡ơ̛o͘o̶̕g̴s i҉nt͞ǫ ̡aa̶͘͟aa̢ ̢̛c-c-̧ç͢͟r҉̛͠i̷̕͟m̡̛ii͠i̸͠na̢a͡l҉!" Bing sobbed, glowing orange tears running down his face like a waterfall.

"woah, woah, woah, it's okay! We're not gonna dismantle you! Why would we dismantle you?!" Green tried to comfort Bing. Oliver and Red went over to Bing's side to also try to comfort him. Did they do something to make Bing feel that way? 

"G-͘G̷͟o̡o̷͟o͏̨͞o͘og̢̛s t͡-̢̛͜to̷͞o͠͠ld̷͡ ̶m͝e̷ee̡e̴̵̡e̴e͏" All eyes turned towards Google instantly "Google, care to tell us why you told Bing that we're going to dismantle him?!" Red asked with an angry tone.

Google felt a heavy weight on his chest, he still doesn't know what it is, but it seems to happen whenever he makes Bing feel sad "1. I thought you guys might want to dismantle him since your first impression of him is that he's a guy who started a rebellion while making me into a criminal 2. How do you know his name?"

Green gave Google the resting bitch face before walking over to his desk -the one on the right wall-, opened his drawer, pulled out a memory scanner-a red regtangle device-, plops the device onto Red's head, and presses the button on said device.

A holograpic screen appears, and it shows the inside of a spaceship with Bing's face outside of a window "And then I found Little Bing-my pet cockroach- sitting on a pile of twinkes like a king, and to this day I still have no clue where he had gotten the twinkies, or how he had managed to bring them back home" 

Green paused the screen and pointed at Bing "do you really think that we would dismantle him, Google? Look at him! He's a pure precious bean!" Bing sniffed and wipped away his tears "i-it's cool, Googs was just worried".

Google went over to Bing wearing a guilty expression " I...I apologise, I didn't mean to make you upset" BIng gave him a small smile "like I said earlier, it's cool, you were just worried".

Google sighed, releaved "Okay, now that this situation is over. I haven't introduced you guys to eachother" Google pointed at Oliver "that's Oliver, he's the innocent one" He pointed at Green "That's Green, he's the flirty one" he pointed at Red " and lastly, That's Red, he's the grumpy one" Red retorted with a "Hey!"

Google looked at them all " as much as I would love for you guys to talk to eachother, I'm afarid I'm going to talk to my brothers alone, it's important" Bing shrugged "alright Googs, do you want me to wait outside or..." Google pulled out a chair for Bing so he can sit at his desk "actually, you can wait at my desk while my brothers and I talk in our workshop".

Bing sat on the chair Google had pulled up for him and watched as Google and his brothers went through the door leading to the workshop-the door being on the right wall between green's desk and Google's desk- before closing and locking said door.

Bing sat there, wondering what the Googles were talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> normal text if you couldn't read the glitchy text  
> "P-p-p-pleeeaaase d-doon't dis-dismaantle meee, IIII d-d-didn't meeeaann t-t-tooooo m-maakee Gooooogs into aaaa c-c-crimiiinaal!"  
> "G-Gooooogs t-toold meeeeee"


	17. The talk

Google locked the door and turned the lights on with a sigh. He turned around to look at each one of his brothers who all had questioning expressions written on their faces "I'm sure you're all wondering why I brought you here" Red's eyebrow raised at that " No shit, Sherlock".

Google went over to his desk -they were all placed in the same way as the other room, only difference is that the desks were workshop desks-, pulled out his chair, and sat down. The others did the same and sat down in their own desks. 

He's not worried about Bing eavesdropping, the workshop is sound proof and he made sure that he had locked the door. What made him worried was the conversation that he was going to have with his brothers, since this was going one hell of a talk " What do you know about Bing?" he asked with a cold look.

The others brows furrowed into confusion. It was Oliver, however, who answered his question "Well, he has a pet cockroach, he loves building, drawing, and skating. He plays music to fill the silence. He's 700 years old-" "He's also a **default** " Google interrupted "A default who broke into the Axiom, started a rebellion, and made me into a criminal, all in one day" Google had stood up at this point " which is why we're going to have to send him back to Earth"

The rest of the Googles had stood up and started yelling. Green was just yelling "NO" over and over again while Red yelled about how stupid the idea is. Even Oliver -the embodiment of sunshine- had started yelling at Google.

"ENOUGH" Google yelled, silencing the others "What's wrong with all of you?! You've all had one conversation with Bing, and yet, you're acting as if you've known him for longer than that!" 

Red's face looked, well, red, a clear sign that he was mad "What wrong with us?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! Bing has been all alone on Earth for 700 years with no friends, and now You're trying to send him back to said isolation like a heartless monster!"

"Number one. we're androids, we don't have hearts! Number two. What do you want me to do?! Keep him on the Axiom and hide him here until either one of the stewards, Author, or Actor find him and arrest him!? Knowing Author, he'll want to have fun with Bing until he gets bored! Which leads to Actor throwing him into space with us right behind!" Google hissed back, his eyes glowing with irritation. 

"Well, um, how about we run away with him?!" Oliver suggested, trying to come up with a solution that doesn't involve sending Bing back to Earth without any friends "We can live on earth with him and we won't have to worry about Author or Actor anymore"

"Oliver, we have a primary objective, and if we run away with Bing, we won't be able to accomplish it!" Google snapped.

They others suddenly went quiet. As much as they hated to admit, Google was right. They can't just abandon everything and run away with Bing, they have a primary objective that they have to accomplish. 

Green -the most talkative out of all of them- was uncharacteristically quiet "Does Bing even know about this?"

Google shook his head "No, and I don't think he'll like it if I tell him" he sighed, calming down a bit "listen, you guys want the best for Bing, and I do too. But sometimes... the best choices are also the toughest ones to make. I don't want to leave Bing all alone, but I also don't want him to get killed. Sure, Bing won't like it but it's for the best he goes back to Earth."

They all fell silent, Trying to come up with more choices. But they knew none of them would work. They can't keep Bing here and they can't run away either. All they can do is to send Bing back to Earth while they stay on the Axiom.

Oliver's brow then furrowed a little in confusion "wait a minute, how are we even going to send Bing back to Earth?"

"Emergency pod" Google answered quickly.

"Wait..." Green's eyes narrowed with suspicion "did you come here... just so you can get our emergency pod key?"

"...yes"

"Wow" Green shook his head "just... wow, Google. You didn't come here to let us know you were okay or to introduce us to Bing. You only wanted the key. Tsk, tsk"

Google pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance "Green, stop being a salty bitch and give me the key"

"Alright, alright, sheesh" Green rolled his eyes as he walked over to his desk. He opened his drawer to pull out a box the had a password touchpad on it. He entered a bunch of numbers onto the pad, causing it to open so he could pull out an emergency pod key. The only ones allowed to have an emergency pod key are Actor, Author, and the stewards. Green had stolen it a couple of decades ago, in case of them ever needing to run away or something. 

"Here you go" Google took the key from Green's hand and pocketed it inside of his pant's pocket. 

"Um, Google?" Google turned to look at Oliver who seemed a bit nervous "Can...can we come with you? Just so we can say goodbye to Bing?".

Google gave him a small soft smile "of course. It is going to be the last time we'll ever see him, so it's only fair." he paused "But only if you all promise not to tell him about a single thing that had happened here"

"Promise"

With that, Google spun his heel and unlocked the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Down Below are some links to fanart of this story done by @la-isme . She is an amazing artist and I wanted to share her art here earlier but I kept forgetting due to my terrible memory. Please check her out.  
> https://la-isme.tumblr.com/post/190304377587/more-of-luludrop811-s-wall-e-au-their  
> https://la-isme.tumblr.com/post/189880200182/bing-from-luludrop811-s-bingle-wall-e-au


	18. From awkward silences to heated arguments

Bing doesn't like awkward silences.

It's never fun for anyone. Especially when you're in an elevator with your friends/crushes -he had started developing feelings for Google's brothers as well- and you just want to say something to break the silence but you also don't want things to get more awkward because of what you had just said.

To be perfectly honest, it's probably his fault that they ended up like this. Just a few moments ago, the Googles had come back to their room, only to find Bing dancing _horribly_ to 'put on your Sunday clothes' that was coming from his speakers.

So yeah, things got awkward _real_ quick.

Aside from his horrible dancing, it was pretty obvious that there was something else bothering the Googles. For instance, if looks could kill, Google would've died from the intensity of Red's glare. Bing doesn't know how to put it into words but Red seemed mad...and _sad_? Fuck it, Red seemed smad - Bing is fully aware that smad is not a real word, he just doesn't give a fuck- but then again, it's just Bing's opinion.

Meanwhile, Oliver kept glancing nervously at him while giving him a reassuring smile that seems _guilty_ at the same time. Unlike Green, who kept looking at him, and whenever Bing looked back, he'd look away and pretend nothing had happened. 

And let's not forget about Google. Now at first, Bing thought that everything was fine with him since he was just standing still with a cold, stern look written on his face. But when he listens closely, he could hear Google softly clicking in Morse code the word 'chicken' over and over again. 

Now, this was either because of his terrible dancing, or it's because of the talk that they had in the other room. Thing is, he has no idea what the talk was about, so all he could do right now is to just think of a way to make things less awkward.

"Isn't that our wanted post-" Google blew the screen that previously showed their wanted poster into pieces, causing Bing to shrink into himself.

Bing _really_ doesn't like awkward silences.

* * *

Once the elevator doors opened, Bing followed the Googles into a dark room that was barely lit. Google went over to a console and started pressing some buttons while Bing and the others sat back and watched him work.

Bing glanced down at Google's hand as he intertwined his own fingers, maybe now is the right time? They are alone right now -with the addition of Google's brothers too, but then again, he's already in love with all of them, so he guesses it's okay- and they have grown closer to each other, so...

...what if Google thinks Bing's hand-holding as platonic? What if he doesn't?! What if he says no and Bing loses him as a friend?!? All because he had wanted them something more!!! What if-

The entire room had lit up, interrupting Bing's anxious thinking from spiraling further into a sea of what ifs. It's revealed there's an emergency escape pod at the end of the room, it's hatch opens up automatically.

Google pointed at the pod "This emergency escape pod can take you back to Earth."

"Oh, okay" Bing smiled as he happily walked inside of the escape pod. He sat down as he looked out the window. The escape pod had six seats, which was enough for the five of them. He looked at the Googles and patted the seat next to him "aren't you dudes coming?".

Oliver looked at him "Bing... we can't" 

Google pointed at his logo that was now glowing "we have a primary objective"

"...Well, if you dudes won't come then I won't go either" Bing raced out of the pod and crossed his arms, no longer wanting to go back to Earth.

Google gave him a gentle but firm look"Bing, We don't like this either"

"Then don't do it" Bing spat back.

Red winced "it's not that simple"

"Why?"

"Do you have any idea on how many laws you had broken?!" Google snapped.

"...two?" Bing answered with hesitation.

"Two? Bing, you're a default, you broke into the ship, broke into the console room and witnessed a private meeting, broke out of your pen, illegally used a weapon, broke the other defaults out of their pens, started a rebellion, made me into a criminal, and resisted arrest!" Google listed them off on his fingers "that's ten laws!"

"That's kinda of impressive" both Red and Google glared at Green "not that it's a good thing or anything! But you gotta admit-" "Green, shut the fuck up, this is serious" Red interrupted.

"I'm still not going" Bing stated.

Google's face was starting to look a it blue from frustration "it's for your own good!" 

"How is this for my own good?!" Bing argued with hands gesturing wildly "why can't you come with me?! Why are you trying you get rid of me?!?"

"Because you're a default!" Google yelled at his face"A default who doesn't belong here! who should be on Earth right, where he can't get hurt!"

"You're acting as if you don't have emotions either!" Bing gestured towards all of them "You all do! This _rule_ about how androids shouldn't have _feelings_ is complete and utter _bull****!_ It doesn't make any ****ing sense! Every _single_ android here has shown some sort of emotion! and I _know_ how emotionless androids act! Defaults are the ones who feel anger, sadness, fear, happiness, and much more! Defaults are the ones who have friends that have their back no matter what!"

"WE AREN'T FRIENDS!" Google screamed "WE WERE _NEVER_ FRIENDS!"

Everything went quiet, and Google knew that he had fucked up when he noticed the tears that were falling down Bing's heartbroken face "Bing, I didn't mean-"

"Someone's coming!" Red said when he heard the elevator chime.

The Googles quickly shut down everything as fast as they can, Google will have to apologize later. They all hide by either blending into the shadows -Google and Bing, who had wiped his tears away since they glow bright orange- behind conveniently big objects -Red and Oliver- or by sticking themselves onto the ceiling -Green- like ninjas.

They could all hear someone pressing buttons on the console, but they can't see who it is from how dark the room was.

After what seemed like forever, the lights turned on to reveal...

...The Author.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this :)


	19. Pod adventure

The Author entered the pod seemingly in a hurry. All of the Googles except Green -he's on ceiling- and Bing watched as the Author opened his chest cavity...

...And deposited the plant.

"It's the plant!" Google whispered with excitement to Red and Oliver, who whispered it with equal excitement at Green since he can't see what's going on inside the pod. They all watched Author as he returned to the console. Google looked down at Bing, only to realize that he's gone.

"Bing?" He looked inside the pod -and lo and behold- Bing was inside the pod, picking the plant up and proudly showing it to Google.

"Google, look!" Bing whispered with a smile "Bing, no!" Google loudly whispered as he reached out to Bing, however, his efforts were futile since it was then that the Author hit a button that caused the pod to shut it's doors and launch into space. He shuts off the room and exits.

The minute Author left, all of the Googles leaped out of their hiding spots -or in Green's case, fell- and looked out the bay's window, only to see Bing's pod rapidly shrinking in the distance.

"Come on! We gotta catch up to him!" Google rushed over to a narrow service airlock, which also launches him into space. He rocketed after Bing's pod, shortly followed by the rest of his brothers.

* * *

Bing was plastered against the back of the pod like a poster before falling flat on his face "ow".

" _Cruising speed. You are now free to move around the cabin_ " the pod's computer announced. Bing clumsily got up and peered out the pod's window. "Oh ****" was all he said when he realized just how far away he was from the Axiom.

He quickly put the plant into his stomach pocket -Bing's stomach cavity- before he scrambled up into the pilot's seat, He pulled hard on the throttle but his efforts were fruitless. He looked down at console, searching for anything that might help him, his eyes find a dial counting down to something "What the hell are you supposed to be counting down to?"

_"20 seconds till self-destruct"_

"Oh ****!" Bing frantically pressed the self-destruct button, but it didn't work. He began to panic as he pushed every button on the console. He had activated the lights, wipers, parachutes, and everything except the pod's door "oh, come on!".

_"10 seconds till self-destruct"_

"OH ****!" Bing looked around for any means of escape, his eyes land on a fire extinguisher and a emergency exit lever on the pod's door, a light bulb lit up in his head as he came up with an idea.

_"10"_

He grabbed the fire extinguisher.

_"9"_

He threw himself at the door.

_"8"_

He pulled on the lever.

_"7"_

It won't open.

_"6"_

Why won't it open?!

_"5"_

Come on!

_"4"_

Please.

_"3"_

I'm scared.

_"2"_

I don't wanna die.

_"1"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry that this chapter is really short, I didn't have much time on my hands for this chapter, but I hope you guys liked it.


	20. I'm sorry

It felt as if time had stopped when they saw the pod explode. 

They all felt gut-punched, they had started getting attached to Bing, finding him funny, smart, and different from everyone they had ever met. They were all fond of him, just something about him seemed different than all of the other androids on the Axiom, including the defaults and now... 

...he's _gone_. 

"No, no, no, nonononono" Google flew towards the debris field followed closely by his brothers. They _refused_ to to believe that Bing was gone, not until they see the body. Google didn't want Bing to die thinking that they weren't friends- he didn't even get to say sorry! God, he's such an idiot! He shouldn't have lost his temper like that, what had gotten into him?! 

"SAH, DUUUUDES!" was what the Googles heard when Bing -who's apparently alive, by the way- whizzed past them with a trail of foam coming from the fire extinguisher he was holding. 

"Bing's alive!" Google was consumed by relief, same as his brothers. They all flew after him, relief coursing through their systems. Bing saw this, so he pointed his fire extinguisher the other way and attempted to fly over to the Googles. Now, Bing was having a hard time steering, and the Googles were flying very fast, so it was no surprise when both sides rocketed past each other again.

All of them stopped, realizing that this isn't going to work. " I'M COMING TO YOU DUDES, STAY THERE!" Bing used the fire extinguisher, finally having a hang on the steering. He fired short bursts of foam, making his way very slowly towards the Googles as they waited patiently for him.

After what seemed like forever, Bing had finally made it to the Googles, albeit he had accidentally fired some extinguisher foam on Green and Oliver, causing Oliver to burst into giggles while Green coughed out "oh god, it's in mouth! Foam does _not_ taste good!" which had made Red burst into laughter.

"Sorry bout that, dude" Bing awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "Wait a minute" He put his hand on his face where his sunglasses were supposed to rest, only to come to the realization that he had lost them "where are my sunglasses?!"

"They must've came off when the pod exploded" Red stated.

"Oh, **** me!" Bing dragged his hands down his face in exasperation "How am I going to hide my eyes now?!".

Google furrowed his brow "why would you want to hide your eyes?"

"Um" Bing looked down at his shoes "I just-well, they're not _normal_ and I hate how they look. For as long as I can remember, they've always looked...weird."

The Googles looked genuinely surprised, but it was Green who said "Bing, what are you talking? Your're eyes are _gorgeous_ "

"Huh?" Bing looked up, surprised that someone would compliment his eyes.

"Green's right!" Oliver had big smile on his face "and your eyes are so pretty and orange is a really unique color, which makes them even more prettier!" this made Bing blush.

"And they're really bright, even for androids" Red said with a small smile resting on his face.

"Thanks" Bing said with smile on his blushing face. The last time someone complimented his eyes was Chase, Bing had always hated his appearance -and he still does- He hated how unhuman -or is it inhuman?- he looked, he especially hated his eyes. When he first moved in with Chase, Chase had given him a pair of sunglasses -they weren't the same as his sunglasses now- so that whenever they would go hang outside, nobody would be suspicious of him.

Google cleared his throat "Well, now that we got that out of the way, Bing I need to tell you something" Google flew closer to Bing with a solemn look, making Bing nervous, was he mad at him? well, he did almost die for the plant. But why would Google care about whether or not he's dead since they aren't friends-

"I'm sorry"

"Wait, what?!" Bing was taken aback, did Google just _apologize_ to him?!

Google straighten himself before sighing "Bing, I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier, it wasn't right and I shouldn't have done that. It's just-" Google took a deep breath " -what you said about defaults and how we're friends made me realize 2 things. 1. you don't wanna leave because you're scared of being alone, and I understand. You've been alone for _700 years_! so it's not surprising that you'd get easily attached to me since I'm the first source of companionship you've had in such along time." He glanced at his feet " So I thought that if I made you hate me, then you'd want to leave. " He looked at Bing again " But that doesn't excuse my actions, I've been nothing but an asshole to you ever since you arrived on the Axiom- no, fuck that! ever since we met, I tried to kill you for God's sake! But even after everything we've been through, we're still friends, no matter what."

Google paused, trying to think of an easy way to say this "2. You're right."

Bing tilted his head "about what exactly?"

"About how the rule of being a default being illegal is complete and utter bullshit" Google sighed "The thing is, nobody knows how defaults are created. At first, we thought that an android would become a default through a traumatic experience. But then it was discovered that an android could also become default through random things happening to them, like thanking them, shaking their hand, giving them a nickname, insulting them, have a conversation with them that doesn't involve work, basically alot of things could turn you into a default."

"But then Actor found a 'cure' for it, and it was to erase a default's memories." Red spoke up with his arms folded against his chest "it worked for awhile, until they started remembering what made them into a default in the first place. Actor tried over and over again, but it always ended the same."

"So he made the default system" Green also spoke up because he wanted to be apart of the explanation "If you're a default, and you already got reset but then remembered your memories, then you get sent to daycare for defaults. In there, you'll be experimented on, to see what's wrong with you and how to fix it. There are a couple of rules you have to follow, break them 3 times and you'll get thrown out into space. It's not that bad, but you basically don't have any freedom in there, you sit in your pen all day, do nothng but talk to the other defaults as you wait for any androids to visit you."

Bing looked between them all with a curious expression "Are you guys-"

"Defaults? yeah, we are" Oliver chuckled "I was the first to become one, I was in the repair ward for an injury I got on a mission and while I was getting repaired, I talked with a nearby default and at one point they accidentally called me Oliver. I really liked it and I started gaining more emotions ever since then."

"I hit my foot against my desk, so I started cussing at it as Ollie walked in, I was really lucky that he was also a default at the time." Red admitted.

"Ollie complimented me, and ever since then I've been a delight" Green said with a smirk.

"As for me" Google sighed " I saw them talking and laughing in the workshop, I was going to report them but they begged me not to, so... I didn't. I was in denial at first but when I saw you cry, I-" Google swallowed the lump in his throat "I wanted to protect you so badly, that I hurt you along the way. And I'm _sorry,_ really _really_ sorry, and I really want to make it up to you in anyway I can."

Bing smiled "you could make it up by coming to Earth with me."

All the Googles collectively winced "Bing-"

"I know, I know, you all have a primary objective" Bing interrupted "Which is why I grabbed this before the pod exploded!" He opened his stomach and pulled out the plant, which was still inside the boot.

The extensions gasped while Google scanned it and realized that it's still healthy enough to complete his mission, he takes it with his tractor beam and seals it safely inside his stomach. He and his brothers are all so ecstatic that they all tackle Bing in hug with enough force to send them spinning around.

Bing couldn't believe his luck, he's being hugged by all 4 of his friends/crushes! he felt as if he were in absolute bliss as he rested his head on Google's shoulder -Google was hugging him from the front, Red was hugging him from the back, and Green and Oliver were hugging him at his sides- and just when he thinks it couldn't get any better, they all stopped spinning before Green leaned in closer to him...

...and gave him a thank you kiss on the forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you all had wanted this chapter to be the Define dancing chapter but this chapter is already really long, so I decided to end it there. Also the reason that it was Green who gave Bing the thank you kiss on his forehead and not Google, was because Green has more guts to do it than all the other Googles.


	21. Define dancing

Bing’s eyes went wide as his face went orange as, well, an orange. He floated in circles after the Googles had let go of him, words couldn’t describe how he was feeling, but he was  _ defiantly _ swooning right now. Green had kissed him! Albeit it was a platonic thank you kiss on the forehead, –and he’s pretty sure that a spark of electricity passed between them when Green kissed him- he still felt as  though he had gone to heaven.

“Bing” Green snapped his fingers in front of Bing’s, which had pulled Bing out of his swooning “you with us?”

“Huh?” Bing blinked a couple times “Yeah, Yeah! I feel amazing” he rubbed the spot on his forehead where Green had kissed him.

“That’s good to know, I was afraid that Green had  broke you” Google said with a smile “Now let’s go, we need to go to the control room if we want to complete our primary objective.”

Red went over too Bing so he can pick him up, But Bing shook his head before gesturing at the fire extinguisher that he still  had ”I can fly myself, thank you very much.” He turned the fire extinguisher on and  spinned in a pirouette before flying away with a “Last one there is a rotten egg!”

Oliver giggled while the other Googles smiled before they all chased after Bing.

Bing  spinned a couple of times when he flew, he was doing well for someone who had never flew before. However, The Googles –having flown  millions of times- flew perfectly. They all flew around the stern of the ship, Bing doing a barrel roll as he flew “Try doing that.”

All four of the Googles copied Bing move for move, Oliver giggling as he does his barrel roll while Red let out a small laugh as he did his.

The group flew between the booster engines of the ship, weaving in and out of the rocket flames. They fly up along the ship’s port side, executing a helix -it looked like one of those twisty marshmallows except it was red, yellow, blue, green, and white- in perfect  unison .

* * *

Passengers hovered down the hallway of the observation deck, all focused on their screens, all except Amy, who’s pulled over the side to watch the stars. She stared at the stars with a smile, at awe from how beautiful they were. She sighed “So many stars.”

It was then that she spotted Bing and the Googles flying –although, it looked more like dancing- among the stars. Amy  recognized Bing and pointed at him and the Googles as she backed her hover chair up “Hey! That’s what’s his name-”

She bumps into another passenger “Hey! What the-” Amy leaned over the other passenger’s armrest and turned off his holo-screen, which turned his jumpsuit from blue to red, before pointing out the window at Bing and the Googles “Look! Look at  _ that _ !”

“ Wha \- huh?” Mark,  disoriented , looked at where Amy was pointing at, and a wave of recognition hit him when he spotted Bing “Wait a minute, I know that guy! It’s  uhh ” He snapped his fingers “Bing! Hey Bing! It’s me, Mark!”

“Bing! Hi Bing!” They both waved until Bing and the Googles flew out of sight. Mark absentmindedly lowered his hand onto his armrest and touched Amy’s hand.

They both turned towards  eachother and awkwardly looked at  eachother for the first time.

…

“...Hi” 

“...Hi”

* * *

Actor was busy operating the ship, so busy that he didn’t notice Bing and the Googles soaring across the Axiom’s bow outside the window. He turned the sky dial from day to night before opening an aperture in the floor and lowering himself through it to face King, who was still engrossed in his Earth research.

“Marc! Earth is amazing!” King, who was full of fascination, pointed at images the littered his screen “These are  _ farms.  _ Humans would put seeds in the ground, pour water on them, and then they’d grow food, like Peanut butter!”

Actor looked at King’s screen, there were many images on it, images of crops, farms, a barn,  squirrels , and much more. “While that all sounds lovely, King.” Actor shuts off the holo-screen “It’s time for you to go to bed. Goodnight, King.” Actor turned off the lights before rising back up to the bridge.

King groaned and glared at the ceiling, he doesn’t want to go to bed, he wants to know more things about the Earth. He backs his hover chair up to the computer and whispered “ psst ! computer” the holo-screen lights up “Define dancing.”

* * *

_ “Dancing. A series of movements, involving two or more partners, where speed and rhythm match harmoniously with music.” _

Bing and the rest of the Googles  descend along the  starboard side,  spiralling gracefully around  each other . This would  have gone on longer, if only Bing’s fire  extinguisher hadn’t run out of foam.

Bing -having realized that his fire extinguisher had run out foam- let go of the fire extinguisher and watched as it floated freely out into space.

Red went over to Bing and caught him in his arms, carrying him in bridal style. Bing hummed, content with being in Red’s arms.

The rest of the Googles flew up them, Google looking for a way into the Axiom while Green and Yellow chatted with Bing and Red.

“That was so much fun! You flew well for a beginner.” Oliver smiled brightly.

“Thanks, too bad I won’t be able to fly with guys once we go back to Earth.” Bing scratched the back of his head.

Green hummed in thought before snapping his fingers “I’ve got an idea! What if we make you rocket boots so you can fly with us when we go to Earth!”

Bing gasped “That would be awesome!”

“While listening to you guys talking about rocket boots is nice, I found a way to get inside the ship” Google pointed towards the lower hull of the ship. Red, Oliver, Green, and Bing looked over to where Google pointed at and noticed sparks coming from it.

Without further a due, They all fly towards the lower hull of the Axiom and go through the open hatch, shutting the hatch behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After weeks, I have finally finished this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	22. That moment when you wanna confess your feelings to your friends/crushes but you shouldn't because now is not the time to do it

The Googles and Bing were all currently hiding behind a row of towel carts, with Google peeking through the towels to look for a way in while the rest of the Googles were making a plan as to what to do when they get into the bridge.

Bing stared at Google’s hand as he fidgeted with his own hands, contemplating whether now is the right moment to confess his feelings or not. 

At one point, if he confesses now, then he and the Googles could be  together. Then they could go on dates, enjoy  eachother’s company, and at the end of day, they’ll go home to his house, cuddle as they sleep, and Bing will be happy because he would never have to be alone ever again.

Buuuuut on another point, they could all reject his feelings and decide that he’s nothing but a worthless, useless, good for nothing, default who doesn’t deserve to be in a relationship with them. Then they’ll abandon him since they wouldn’t want to be friends anymore because of how many flaws he has, Bing could ruin their friendship if he confesses.

Is it worth it? Bing doesn’t want ruin their friendship, but he knows that he won’t be able to hide his feelings for much longer. He was never really good at keeping secrets due to being alone for 700 years. So, without further a due, Bing took a deep breath, pressed play on his speaker –it only takes a moment plays- and held up his hands “dudes, I have something to tell you-”

“What the hell are you doing?! They'll hear us!” Red whispered as he shut off Bing’s speaker. Red turned towards Google “Google, did you find a way in?”

Google turned to the others “the trash chute leads up to the bridge, but we’ll have to go one by one just so we don’t get stuck.”

“Good” Red replied.

Oliver grabbed Bing’s shoulders and looked him straight –ha- in the eye “Bing, I know you want to, but you can’t come with us. We can’t let Actor or Author see you, so you’re going to stay here until we come back, okay?”

“And just so no one knows you’re here” Green grabbed a bunch of towels and placed them on top of Bing’s head. “There, now you’re more hidden!”

Before Bing could protest, the Googles zoomed silently across the lido deck and up the chute.

…

Bing sighed “that went well...” it didn’t, he’s just being sarcastic about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is short, but i have to study for finals

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna follow me on tumblr, here's the link  
> https://lulu-chaos-incarnation.tumblr.com/


End file.
